Destitute
by VacantEyes
Summary: A ByakuyaxMatsumotoxHitsugaya fic.Hitsugaya "leaves" Matsumoto for Hinamori and Matsumoto gets into an unlikely relationship with another captain. Post arrancar.
1. Unexpected Development

_I am a very, very perverted person, and a very mature __and corny fanfic had been roaming around in my mind for quite sometime. _

_The warnings here (besides explicit descriptions of sex, swearing, bad language) are that many characters are very OOC. I wanted to make a love story with known characters. The plot line is not very innovative, nonetheless, this was made to get rid of the basic, simplistic core of the story that has bothered me trying to get out for quite sometime. I blame it on NesieGG who wrote wonderful Matsumoto related fics. Thanks for all the reviews of my past stories._

_Yes, you will find some similarities with other fanfics, some of these are coincidences, some are deliberately taken, which is why I was so hesitant to post this. However, fanfics are for everyone to enjoy. I don't mind if anyone, would like to finish or change the plot of this a bit, if they want. I acknowledge this story is based on or inspired from __mayonakanotaiyou's Chrysanthemums and Peaches and NessieGG's Glimpsing Elysium and Real Time. _

_This story is hitsumatsu to begin with but they might not end up with each other. ….or might, dunno. I still haven't finished it yet.  
_

_Finally, please forgive my poor language skills in English, I have also avoided the use of Japanese almost completely with so many people pointing out that. Please bear in mind, Hitsugaya is as tall as Ichigo here.  
_

_2 MONTHS INTO __POST ARRANCAR PERIOD._

---------------------------------

Destitute

Chapter 1: Unexpected development

Matsumoto Rangiku bit her lower lip in dejection. She had reason to while watching the scene unfolding in the background, as she hid in the shadows of the wall by the window, she was trying to contain the surging resentment within her.

"How had this mess begun?", she thought.

But whatever it was, she knew, she herself was in fault. With her intrinsic hateful characteristic of being the restless, impulsive one, she had eradicated the possibility of one beautiful and precious friendship that could have been the singular support and hope of a feasible normal life.

She brushed the single tear that ran down her cheek as she pressed her back to the wall in the darkness, and wondered how ironically sad this individual salty droplet was compared to the happy ones that Hinamori shed as she clasped both her hands on her mouth, deliriously happy while looking at Hitsugaya who looked so…… unusual as his face displayed the sublime emotion of vulnerable gladness.

She could not see his face but she assumed that it was so, as it was reflected in the face of the person looking at him.

Two years….it took two years for the soul society to get rid of the troublemaking Espada and the absconding traitorous trio. Peace had ensued and it had been just 2 months into the post-war period.

During these two months, Hitsugaya never failed at his self-sworn duty to never leave Hinamori alone. It took just two months to replace Aizen completely in Hinamori's heart and Matsumoto herself lauded the dedication of her captain in love. She would have whole heartedly supported the couple if only……….if only, she herself were not caught up in the middle…………somehow

Funnily enough, she herself did not even consider the possibility she would fall for her boy-captain. It started or rather the initiation might have been because of one reckless thoughtless night.

An imprudent act that she knew she triggered. It was a moment of weakness…………..for both of them. And in retrospect, she wondered how could she have started it without being inebriated…………..but she was intoxicated…in pain and helplessness.

The reasons that had instigated it were wrong to begin with but their mutual loneliness countered with their mutual presence when no one was around was the perfect situation.

-----------------------

Next Chapter: Unforgettable Night Part 1.


	2. Unforgettable Night Part 1

**Chapter II: UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT PART 1**

Posting two chapters at once...Tsk , tsk , no reviews? well, I am discouraged ..but will continue..till I get bored of this one.. Mature stuff ahead, excuse me for poor descriptions..

---------------------------

Flashback

_That day, Hitsugaya was on one of the rare missions on earth when he did not have Matsumoto by his side. She was on a different mission where, she had to visit Sabakuan, district 80 of south Rukongai, the place she had met and lived with Gin. _

_At one unexpected moment during her mission, when she was somehow left by herself, she had suddenly encountered Gin there. At that moment, all the questions she had asked him in her mind, so many times, for so many months, all of them disappeared….. all she could do, all she could feel when she saw him, was how the strings in her heart had been tugged, her throat had gone dry and all mattered at that instant, that she had got to see him._

_Gin,……wicked, clever Gin,………had come in front of her, had come to Sabakuan just to take a glimpse of her ….to show himself to her ……..and to disappear once again……she was stunned when she saw him, and took some moments more to realise that he was turning away and running. She did not raise the alarm, but merely chased after him. ……………and as she turned to the corner he receded to, had found it empty as if he had never been there._

_The sight of this man after so long …..had reopened the deep seated wound in her……she thought she had forgotten the heart ache that this grinning monster could cause in her……this ache……….this bleeding open wound…...she did not know where this wound was…………..it wasn't real but………..Damn! ………. DAMN !……it hurt more than any real injury she had ever had._

_With these thoughts in mind, she retreated to her quarters, as soon as she reached Seireitei leaving it to her immediate junior to report the specifics of the mission to the General, stating she felt ill. She did not mention this incident to anyone….ever._

_One hour later the same night, Hitsugaya had returned from his Earth mission and as soon as he touched base, a frantic subordinate rushed to him breathless with the news._

_Hinamori switched sides to be with Aizen, despite being under heavy guard when in soul society. She had somehow hoodwinked the guards again and broken a barrier set up by Unohana, no less. Hitsugaya did not panic, but just stared in disbelief unable to react. The reason of his incredulity? _

_It was because, they- Hinamori and Hitsugaya had been going out with each other for three months and the night before, was the first night between them. He felt it was a stupid joke played __on the wrong person at the wrong time…….but it was true. _

_And with all his pragmatism and rationalism, he could not device a plausible answer as to why this might have happened. _

_He did not reply with an agitated and surprised, "WHAT?" _

_His situation in Hinamori's life, he had believed was much past that…………..he had felt he could place his unconditional trust on his long-going-love, he could rest assured with the unchallenged, indelible certitude that she would __**always**__ be there for him………. especially after they had pledged their love for each other………….. in so many ways………for quite sometime now.. ………………and with all his mysterious, unmistakable intuition, Hitsugaya had not for a miniscule moment detected even the slightest lack of faith in the love Hinamori had professed him. _

_Frankly, this news had paralyzed him. He felt exposed all of a sudden and then departed wordlessly from the place to the surprise of all the others there. _

_Fortunately, everyone was in quite a pace as Hinamori's escape also coincided with a few other incidents that required immediate attention. Yamamoto was of the opinion that the 10__th__ division should be left alone for the night as both superiors had been busy that day and he would tax them the next day as he had enough people at hand for now._

_------------------_

_Hitsugaya, wanted to get very, very drunk, that night. He knew, at the back of his mind since he had started the relationship………..with Hinamori's consent….that it was too good to be true. Granted, Aizen was still at large…Granted, his absence had made her grow fonder and closer of him(HT)……………but who was to know a woman's heart? _

"_Fickle", he murmured as he made way towards wherever his legs took him._

_He had looked ahead but he did not see, that he had left the main residential areas of Seireitei and was heading towards a more sparsely populated part of Seireitei. He had been walking for about an hour before, he realised that he was in front of the door of his fukutaichou's residence._

_He was startled at the discovery and even more, when he saw the door open without him knocking. He saw the forlorn face of his direct subordinate and for a moment, he came to his senses when he saw how distracted she looked._

_There was an odd lifelessness in her eyes.. _

_He stared at her without speaking for a few minutes, before, saying, _

" _Do you have some sake?"_

_------------_


	3. Unforgettable Night Part 2

**Chapter III: UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT PART II**

_Hitsugaya drained the last__ drops of the sake from the tokkuri, tilting his head back, as Matsumoto watched him._

_It was the first time drinking for him, but it didn't seem like that. Apparently, he would be one of those types who grew quieter and quieter as they got more and more drunk._

_Matsumoto strangely did not have a drop but dutifully poured the rice wine in his ochoko until she stated that she was out of sake. That was when her captain grabbed the flask from her hands to finish the remnants of the liquid. The whole time, neither had spoken to each other, they were involved in their own thoughts._

_With the alcohol all gone, all that remained now was silence. _

_Finally, breaking the silence, __Hitsugaya cursed, when the much desired sleep that he wanted did not come into effect,……….. neither had the sake dulled his hurting, his pain, his memory…….._

_Matsumoto did not speak but watched him bury his face in his hands. She then extended her hand and ran it through his hair as his head was bowed down. She could see his shoulders and back slacken as her fingers stroked his hair from the roots._

" _Why?", he said almost to himself__, " Why did she- why?"_

_Matsumoto stopped and waited for him to continue._

_He lifted his head, turned to her and said, "What could have I done,………. to stop her?"_

_He faced her, with energy and grabbed her wrist from over his head, " What could have I done?...what affects-- what moves her?...Tell me, Matsumoto…..what could have I done?"_

_He was clutching her wrist with force, it was hurting her but she did not complain._

_She swallowed the pain, as if it were her due._

"_Tell me, Matsumoto. ………What—what have I done wrong?", his voice was breaking, but he could not…and did not cry. He looked, defenceless, and a bit……….wretched….like one abandoned. _

_Matsumoto knew how 'being abandoned' felt like. She touched his face with her other hand, his face showing a longing, for a reason, for comfort, for assuage… but she felt powerless. She needed the same._

_Hitsugaya touched her hand that was on his face and pressed it to his face feeling her warmth. He closed his eyes._

_Matsumoto felt an unknown endearment at his action and drew close and lightly kissed his lips. She realized that she had done something, when his eyes snapped open._

_It showed he was surprised, then his eyes changed. He sat up on his knees raising himself above her._

_It was like an unspoken agreement when she drew close and lay down under him, pulling him by her wrist which he still held. He parted his knees to make space for her under him._

_He let go of her wrist and rested his palms on both sides of her, surveying her as she watched him, hesitant in his muddled state._

_His eyes fell on her unguarded ample bosom, half exposed, now especially inviting. He placed a hand on one and watched her for a reaction._

_She displaced his hand seemingly, as she removed the part of the hakama that covered her breast and exposed what lay underneath._

_His mind was getting dizzier by the minute as he gazed at the well-shaped mound with the pink nipple, all naked and flawless. He tentatively pressed his hand on her bust with his cold fingertip just touching the tip of the pink._

_She gasped, as she felt the coldness of ice that generated from his fingertip. She gasped again as she felt a hot sensitive tongue engulfing the sensitive part, licking it, and with every stroke of his tongue, she felt more and more hot between her thighs. After sometime, she felt a tug on her obi which was pulled undone. Her upper torso was now bare. He worked on her other breast, until she couldn't contain it anymore and moaned aloud when he lightly bit her._

_She opened her eyes to find him breathing close to her and she parted her lips. He kissed her with an open mouth, finally bringing his body down on her, feverishly fondling her. She brought her hands on his back, how hard and muscular it was. But she was lost in the act to feel anything now, as they kissed each other, breathing in each other's scent, absorbing the sensitive pleasure of touching within each other's mouths. They subconsciously moaned at the friction of rubbing against each other. _

_Hitsugaya, instinctively brought his hand down to his region of interest. Not much foreplay was needed for him. He was already aroused, fully. Matsumoto parted her legs and encircled his hips, and could feel it._

_It was then, she realised for a split second that she was indeed naked and wet__, and his garments were undone also. Her lubrication was enough for him to slip in, and as she felt him slide in, she also realised, that he was a bit bigger than she was used to and it would take some work before he could wholly enter her. She broke off at the mouth to gulp some air. They both had forgotten to breathe the whole time._

_She could feel him thrusting at a maddening pace, both of their moans escalating in volume, both aware of the other's voice, unaware of their own. Her husky voice fuelled his desire and his aggressive pace increased in force and frequency with it. She could feel his half grunting, half whispering breath in her ear,__ in between him gnawing her bosom, her skin, her body was trembling in the excitement, uncontrollable pleasure of the sensation and she arched as she felt his whole length suddenly break through into her, going in so much and so large that she could burst, she shouted._

_Hitsugaya clenched his teeth as he climaxed within her and uttered, "Ngghrhhhhh..". It took all his willpower not to bite her._

_After that, he did not release her, neither retreated from within her, but collapsed on her, in such a way that he was by the side a bit, his weight partially on her. Both were panting heavily, and Matsumoto could then feel her throat was raw. _

_She opened her eyes and then felt him kiss her on the nape of her neck. She felt a bit alive, somewhat happy, and bent her head down to meet his lips as he lifted his head up. They both felt exhausted but somehow felt the energy and need for another round, as they kissed each other, open mouthed to begin with. This was just one night and the night was not yet over._

_End of Flashback_

_------------------------------------_

_please read and review.. _

_Next chapter: Digression _


	4. Digression

Thanks for all the encouragement...though I guess it's too preliminary to ask for reviews, eh? I am glad at least some are enjoying it. I have to say I have seriously compromised in quality. I am working on it! Please continue reading. 

**Chapter IV: DIGRESSION**

This singular incidence was never mentioned again, Hitsugaya never acknowledged this and Matsumoto never found a place or occasion to contest or discuss this with her partner in 'crime' as the next day, the final phase of the Arrancar arc had begun.

That was 4 months ago.

Matsumoto did not regret what had happened that night but she did feel, especially after Hinamori herself reconciled with her captain who wholeheartedly forgave her, that she could have done without another unconsummated, unrequited love.

She did not know what to say or feel the next day after the day she discovered that Hinamori and Hitsugaya got back together, when Yamamoto announced that he would station Hitsugaya on Karakura City permanently and Hinamori had graciously agreed to stay as a subordinate to him.

As both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were summoned in front of the General, Hitsugaya contested the decision saying that Matsumoto was his vice captain and that he would settle to no one----

Matsumoto cut in with a vehement acquiescence to the Daishou's decision. As she hastily left as soon as they were dismissed, she was stopped by Hitsugaya.

This was the first time, he showed an indication that something had happened between them.

"Matsumoto….I-I.."

Matsumoto did not turn around. She merely completed, "…am sorry?"

Hitsugaya hesitate, one of the few rare times he did, before saying, "..yes."

"It's ok", she went on to leave.

"Wai-t"

"What Taichou?", she turned around, when she felt confident that she could put up a presentable front, " Do you want me to tell the Daishou, that I and not Hinamori will go, and we would leave your poor gal behind and poor you at _my_ mercy?"

She playfully tilted her head, kitten-eyed.

How he hated it when she did that! He, unbeknownst to her, could not resist her when she played a cutesy, even if he scowled, even if he spat out crude comments at her. She threw him into contradictions.

He couldn't be gentle and kind to her despite she being his closest friend(?). this part of him, he could show only to Hinamori which is why she had a special place in his heart, which is why she was unique to him.

He had no answer to this question. Like the few questions that sprouted in his mind, the morning he found the breathtaking blonde lying naked next to him, when he woke up with his first hangover.

"It's okay, Taichou. We don't need complications, do we?", she walked away.

---------------

Hitsugaya was to stay away for Seireitei and communicate by messenger Shinigamis and tele-visual/phonic means.

" Find a new boyfriend.", Nanao advised.

It had been 2 weeks since the 10th division captain had left SS. This was on Valentine's day where Matsumoto was helping Nanao to prepare a chocolate cake.

"Eh? Why are you telling me this?"

"You think, I can't see it, but I can."

"See what—Nanao-_chan_?", Matsumoto gave an ear to ear smile to her best friend.

" You are wilting."

" Wilting? I am not a flower.."

"Hmph! You are getting so morose after your captain left that even Shunsui-san says you are not yourself!"

"Ohhhh! NOW I get it! Don't worry, I don't plan to steal your captain from you."

Nanao blushed and adjusted the frame of her glasses.

"THAT is NOT what I meant."

"Then, what IS it, Nanao-chan?"

"Will you stop calling me THAT! You used to call me Nanao-san, whats with this 'chan'?"

"All the more to remind you of--"

"Ahem, I will take care of MY issues."

"And I will of _mine_."

Nanao paused in surprise.

Then quietly continued, " Rangiku-san, I don't want to be nosy…but….you are too good to be wasted like this. Look around you. There is no man you can not have. Why must it be…?"

Matsumoto looked away, as if adamant not to answer.

Nanao, sighed resignedly, giving up and continued applying icing to the cake, almost ready.

"You know-"

Nanao widened her eyes, and stopped, attentive to the beautiful head bowed down, hiding her eyes.

"You know----I never thought, it could be like this. For all this to start with something like se-"

"DON'T say the word!", Nanao was the only one who knew about Matsumoto's episode with her captain.

"—okay, for all this to start with a physical connection (happy now?)…………but I think, fate…….or something like that has a big sense of humour. Right until it happened, I never realised, how much………. I liked him…………… I value him, yes. I respect him, yes. he is my bestest friend, yes…..but right until then………….. I never realised I could fall in love with someone as good as him…. I mean I felt so guilty when I turned Shuuhei down, along with---"

"You mean, Shuuhei Hisagi…??"

"Yes."

" When?"

" About 6 months ago and many times after that."

"Go out with him!"

"What??? No!"

"Listen! You haven't been going out with anyone after Gin. It's time, you gave yourself a chance with someone else."

" No..I can't do that, it's not right to do this to him."

"Explain it to him, that you would like to try to go out with him but you might still not quite be in love with him."

" And if he doesn't accept?"

"I think he will, as many others in his position would."

----------------

Hisagi still couldn't quite believe his luck. He would glance at his side again and again to make sure he was not dreaming. The radiant beauty walked beside him with an unaffected grace. She smiled at him reassuringly, feeling a bit awkward as she hadn't been on a date for God-knows-how-long.

They had decided to get sloshed at a pub. Hisagi prayed he would get laid on the next date, if not on the first. He had been fantasizing about her since the first day, he laid his eyes on her. He accepted her terms without a blink. He just wanted a chance to be with her, he felt he had enough dedication in his heart to make her forget about Gin. And every moment, he felt a growing excitement, as he had the woman of his dreams beside him. None of his inner feelings were betrayed on his exterior. He maintained a grave look, shoving down the school boy tumultuous elation that he felt inside. Matsumoto should not see that!

They settled themselves on a table in the pub, and Hisagi, trying to be gentlemanly said, he would fetch the drinks, leaving Matsumoto on her own.

He was smiling in spite on himself as he came back and settled the ordered elixirs on the table. Just when he was about to seat himself, fate intervened in the form of Abarai Renji.

"Hey! Shuu! Hey! Ran! You guys come here too?"

Without an invitation, and ignoring Hisagi's prominent scowl, the 6th division vice-captain took a chair and comfortably settled in.

"Boy! Am I glad I caught you guys here."

Hisagi grimaced slightly at the word 'caught', while Matsumoto let out the tiniest unnoticeable breath of relief.

"But, I was surprised! I didn't expect anyone to come so far off to drink, and here I am stranded without any money. Could you guys spare me some?"

Hisagi almost barked, " No, we can't! Begone!"

" Hey! No need to bite my head off! The way you say it, almost seems you have something planned…say! You're not on a date, are you?"

Hisagi was about to state the matter to get rid of the meddler when, Matsumoto cut him off saying, " My! Whatever do you say, Renji? If I had to date someone, I would choose you!"

Hisagi stopped short. He was dumbfounded.

Matsumoto, in her mind, begged for Hisagi's forgiveness, " Sorry, Shuuhei-san. I am a bad, bad woman, get the idea and move on. I have the knack of falling in love with men I am not supposed to fall in love with. And because you are so right for me, that is the exact reason, I am so wrong for you."

--------------------------

"Taichou has a manor here, and wants to erect another building in here for Rukia-san. She's at Ichigo's place now. I am staying at a cottage close to it for a few days. Come see it with me after this.", Abarai invited them as he gulped down large amounts of liquor. Matsumoto was getting more and more into the conversation with Renji, virtually ignoring her date who was feeling more and more out of place.

"Aww…..that is so nice. We will go after we have a few more rounds, what do you say, Shuuhei?", Matsumoto turned to Hisagi to survey how much damage was made.

True enough, he looked back with a seething displeasure. And though it pained her to hurt him like this, she still couldn't bring it upon herself to consider him in that context. She had known him for years and could not view him anything other than a good friend, she had lately discovered with regret.

------------------------------------

Next up : An Escape route


	5. An Escape Route

I promised myself that if I get one more review, I will post the next chapter. I write long stuff, which I can not help. I am just not the short story kind...I guess, if I were a professional writer, I would have written soap operas or something. This one is turning to be a shoujo, and with reason. Thats the stuff I read mostly..heh heh..Please read and review. I do love checking my stats.

---------------------------------

**Chapter V: AN ESCAPE ROUTE**

Kuchiki Byakuya was royally displeased though his impassive features did not exhibit his thoughts. He wanted to brief his VC about tomorrow's tasks before he turned in. Since, he himself would be away the next morning, he would have no other opportunity to do so. He set it upon himself that he would find his hyperactive subordinate. At times like these, he knew it would be hard to find Renji.

He almost clucked his tongue in exasperation.

"At times like these, he is almost like that 10th vice captain with Hitsugaya combing whole of Seireitei for her.", he thought.

He wondered a bit about the 10th division situation now that the current captain was on Earth.

The wild 10th division vice-captain,….

……restless

,…….untamed,

….unrefined,

……uninhibited,

….. like a wild rose.

He paused at the last thought and wondered why he had compared her to a flower. He stopped in his tracks with the thought for a few minutes.

Then finding no solution or relevance, he dismissed the thought, and went on with his task of finding his vice.

-------------

Last stop, the corner pub. Byakuya wrinkled his nose at the smell of cheap liquor as he entered through the door. He could see the gaping bartender who had stopped mid-way while wiping the bar-table.

He scanned the remaining of the customers, who were too drunk to move and nearly all had already passed out or would do so.

Presently, he caught sight of the crimson red-head flat out on the table, and someone was trying to budge him. it was Hisagi.

Byakuya stood silently behind Hisagi who sensed a sudden reiatsu and turned around, to visibly pale.

Byakuya decided that he could not brief Renji tonight and would have to leave a note for the morning.

Byakuya posed a single question, " Can you carry him?"

Hisagi nodded a bit awed, surprised that the great noble had actually ventured into a civilian pub.

Byakuya turned and said as he was leaving, " Take him to the cottage, it's by the East side of the manor down this road."

Hisagi managed a protest, " Bu-but.."

Byakuya turned back again at him, "Is there a problem?"

Hisagi carefully replied, unconfident as he was partially drunk, " I-I have to carry someone else…so…" . He could not offer a solution as he couldn't believe that Byakuya would carry Renji,…or would he?

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, " someone else?"

Sure enough, Matsumoto herself, had passed out, and lay hidden below the table, and on the sofa out of sight.

Byakuya contemplated what to do with the situation, while Hisagi counted the seconds watching the captain.

Byakuya decided, "Wake him up."

Byakuya was about to move over to Renji when Matsumoto flipped open her eyes.

She sat up and groggily eyed the two surprised onlookers.

She then did the unthinkable, which had she been slightly less drunk would have never even think of doing. She grabbed on to the sleeve of the Captain.

--------------------------

"Oi! Rangiku-san! What-", Hisagi interjected in consternation.

"Take me home."

"What???", Hisagi spluttered, scandalized, any moment, the sixth division Taichou would erupt, he anticipated.

But she would not let go of his sleeve while Hisagi fervently begged for Kuchiki's pardon and tried to pry her away.

After a few moments of struggle, with Byakuya narrowly observing the duo behaving almost comically here, he discerned the pattern.

"Let her be."

Hisagi gaped in surprise and tried to contest, "Bu-but.."

Byakuya cast him a frigid look at which Hisagi quit with his resistance and dutifully hauled up the knocked out Renji over his shoulder and waited for them.

"Sir, please allow me to accompany you to her place."

Byakuya stated, as he himself had taken it for being understood, he would not walk till the civilian residence, " She will stay at my manor tonight."

--------------

Hisagi accompanied the two till the gates of the manor where he took leave at the gates and Matsumoto followed the nobleman into his residence, still clutching his sleeve.

Once within the sitting room on the second floor, Matsumoto collapsed on the ground cushion. Byakuya surveyed her actions with his characteristic disdain and left the room.

At the disappearance of his reiatsu, Matsumoto opened an eye to see whether the coast was clear. Once she was satisfied, she hauled herself up and tiptoed, unsteadily towards the door.

"Looks like I have been used."

She froze.

Actually, Matsumoto had not been as drunk as she showed herself to be. She was regretful of the pain that she had caused Shuuhei and also felt a bit apprehensive that had she let him take her home, he would have somehow expected something in return, which she was not ready for. It's hard to do it with a friend whom you would reject the next day.

Byakuya's appearance at the scene was totally unexpected. And she knew she would have hell to pay if she trivialized him in any manner. But, not facing Shuuhei at the time was her priority so she had clung to the noble knowing that he would be indifferent to her, and leave her on her own. Making a scene, would never be his style. Things turned out to be a bit different than she had expected. Ah! Well.

She swivelled around, and eyed him defiantly.

"Are you going to kill me for that?", Matsumoto had no fear of death, now. She was indeed growing tired with her feelings and herself. Come what may, she did not care what happened to her anymore now.

His eyes, his look was different now, a bit amused, it seemed, and he looked a bit different now also because of the fact, he was wearing a pure white Yukata, the front collars exposing part of his manly chest, his hair was undone without those expensive contraptions that signified his noble birth.

In spite of herself, she caught her breath. He was a beautiful man. It was a pity, that he chose to remain single. He would make some woman happy, she thought.

He suddenly averted his eyes, and said, " In the next room, you will find a change of clothes and there will be a side room where there is a bath prepared."

He turned towards the other door and left leaving Matsumoto a little lost as to what just happened here.

She went to the adjoining room and saw that everything was just like he had said. She went into the bathroom to see warm steam wafting from the tub which was full and ready for her to luxuriate in.

As she pulled the door shut, she glanced down to see her cleavage was almost wholly uncovered short of her nipples being exposed.

She remembered his reaction, and smiled to herself.

---------------------------

Next stop: In the Manor


	6. In the manor

Hmmm, I guess the turn of events didn't impress anyone, did it? Will I loose the precious few readers that I have? Well, let us see...

I am trying to keep this real...without much success, heh heh. I never know why I keep turning in plots that don't agree with the greater half of the public. Well, call me whimsical and a rebel. But, let's go with the flow, okay? Sometimes, pain is pleasure.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter VI: IN THE MANOR**

Byakuya sipped on a Duncan MacLeod as he watched the night stars through the window. This room was on the second floor over looking one of the few small lakes in SS. This lake was owned by his own family (But, of course!) and gave the manor a very picturesque look in the day.

He was wondering at himself. He did not feel anger at the woman for using him, instead, he felt a bit pleased that his origin did not awe her. she is indeed uninhibited, he surmised. He also did not call upon the servants to attend to her, maybe because, he felt no need to make her presence known, maybe because, he wanted some privacy.

He detected the presence of a reiatsu, and turned around to inspect his guest.

Matsumoto was veritably one of the most beautiful woman in SS, of a genre appealing to men of all types and most social standings if not all. She was what one would call, careless beauty. If she took care to culture herself, she assuredly be in the list of every nobleman in SS.

Right now, she almost looked the part, it was surprising how such a simple Yukata could bring out the glow of her skin, her amazing figure now that she stood full upright and her perfect features which were accentuated by the way she chose to tie her hair, all pulled up, in a high pony tail.

The careless, unpretentious air that she had about her, of she herself being aware of how immensely ravishing she looked yet somehow not taken up by it,……made her look all the more desirable,…..so much so that now that the insentient aristocrat had to do the smallest of double takes before he looked away back at the stars. His face was inscrutable as always. Inside, he felt, he wasn't as immune to feminine charms as he thought he was.

She broke the silence, suddenly feeling she might have dressed up a bit too much for the occasion.

" Thank you.."

Byakuya faced her again, attentive to what she had to say. The way he sat, the way he turned his head, the way he gracefully got up and walked up to her, face to face, made her nervous. Now that she was sober, she had an idea she would not be let off easily and wanted to somehow, send across the message that she wanted to go home.

The lack of conversation was very disconcerting to her. She could not stand the atmosphere of courteous silence and wanted to escape as soon as he permitted her to.

She felt the constricting atmosphere here that she could not breathe in and promised herself, she would never take the elite so lightly in future, and especially the Kuchiki.

" For what?"

" Eh?"

He did not repeat himself and Matsumoto had to conjecture the question.

"…Thank you for being kind to me…", i.e. for the hospitality.

He could sense her nervousness. However, he showed no reaction.

He simply asked, " Why are you not afraid?"

That was it. That was the thing that caught his interest. Unlike all others, she was very fearless. Doubtlessly, she was nervous, but she was not afraid. She jerked her head a bit at the question, showing her informal manner, and after a moment's thought, she smiled at him, in a way that lighted up the room.

Byakuya noted another part of her charm, this woman, whose existence, he had known for two decades or so, but never ever had the situation to see up front, let alone converse, was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

she replied, " Because you are not scary."

As she saw the teensiest frown creep in, " You are strong, very strong, but you are not scary."

"And besides..", she tried to subdue her nervousness, since he suddenly seemed a bit more humane , "..you don't have a scary face."

She gaily laughed a bit, clearly the alcohol was not yet purged from within her, as she put her hand on his cheek, easily within her reach, as if trying to rub off his frown.

A/N: The dumb woman! Trying to flirt with Byakuya!!!

He riveted his eyes on her, but she did not quail. He held her hand that was on his cheek, and said,

"Let me show you what happens to those who play with the nobility."

------------------------------

Next Stop: ...?...lets leave that for now...


	7. One Night Stand

**Chapter VII: ****ONE NIGHT STAND**

He pulled a shocked Matsumoto who stumbled and fell on his chest. He did not budge, being physically strong enough to hold a body of her stature.

He eyed her with no change of expression, no indication that he had taken a liberty, and Matsumoto's heart skipped a beat as she looked up at close proximity at his sharp features on his pure white face. He bent his head sideways, and planted his mouth on her full, enticing lips.

He was really good in what he did.

She was so engrossed in it that she did not realize, when had she started kissing him back and her hands had slid behind his neck, when had he gauged a firm hold of her waist which he discovered, to his surprise, was amazingly narrow. She had a classical, hourglass form.

The curve of her waist, the arch of her back, the flawless shape of her body, as he ran his hands over her, all these, countered with her delicious mouth, her bosom that pressed on his chest that was rising and falling, aroused him, _incredibly_.

It took him moments to push her to the floor and strip her off the annoying obstacles that clothed her.

The stars shone brightly through the window as the lamps went off automatically. They were on a timer. All was quiet, except the frenzied activity on the wooden floor.

The moans from the woman and the agitated breathing from the man, rhythmically with him pumping into her, could be heard all through the third and first floor, but there was no one in the five storey-ed manor, no one else besides these two.

Till date, Matsumoto never had a night, where she had just one round or was let off with only that. It was repetitive, always, whether it was Gin, whether it was with Byakuya or whether it was in that one-night stand with her own captain. Matsumoto had only slept with three men in her life. And only one of them ever gave her a climax.

----------------------------------------------

Matsumoto squinted at the sun, her mind trying to recollect the unbelievable events of the night before.

" _I am trying to forget someone", she had said when she saw his completely attired form standing by her side, contrasting her naked self under the Yukata draped on her like a covering sheet, as her head cleared after she woke up._

_She did not want extra baggage._

_But high hopes! Who did she think she was talking to?_

_She was met with a cold, indifferent answer, " Your reason is none of my concern. "_

_She felt hot with shame in the realisation with what he meant when he said that. She wasn't promiscuous, no matter what people thought of her._

_She looked at his back as he left the room. She understood, that no other woman besides his late wife had ever touched his heart and last night's act was nothing more than a physical need of a man rather than the possible start of a new relationship. With the event itself, she had sealed the fate of the latter, she thought._

_She had left the manor, without finding a single soul along the way. There was no indication and no witness of the night before, and she was glad for that, though she couldn't as yet decide why. Somehow, she also felt__ thankful, that Byakuya hadn't lingered on, though she thought, it should have offended her._

_This time, she thought, we have different reasons for doing what we did but, we were somehow able to fix something in the other._

--------------------------

Byakuya caught his vice captain who almost bumped into him, in his haste, believing the 6th div head had already left.

"T-taichou", Renji stammered, incredulous that he hadn't yet left. The 6th division vice captain could detect no underlying irritation that he expected, and wondered whether Byakuya was in a good mood as the latter sat down to receive a cup of steaming tea, offered by a servant.

He sipped the morning tea and said, "Exquisite." He relaxed his features but did not manage a smile.

--------------------------

"You WHAT????", Nanao almost screamed in disbelief.

"Could you be a little more louder, I think Yachiru at the furthest end didn't hear you!!!", Matsumoto furiously hissed.

They were at a Shinigami women's meeting. Everyone, as usual, was left to their own devices while the two friends sat down to discuss what was going on with their lives.

"Sorry..", Nanao quieted down, " Question."

"Hmm?"

"Do you only bang captains?"

"Are you my friend or not?"

"Sorry…but when I did expect you to have a spectacular last night, trust me, Kuchiki-Taichou was the last one on my mind."

Matsumoto fervently agreed, " Yeah, mine too."

"So?"

"so…what?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do about what?"

"Are you going to play this game?"

" What game are we playing?"

"UFF—I mean, are you and his highness going to---?"

"Crazy or what, this was a one time offence and no more.."

"…you mean.."

"Nanao", Matsumoto trailed her voice a bit before declaring, in a low thoughtful tone, " That night, we were substitutes for two different people to each other. And something like this …I can only let happen when I am at my weakest,…and my moment of weakness had passed last night."

---------------------------

I should have included this in the warnings, crack pairing! I personally don't like Byakuya. And it seems many of those who like Hitsugaya don't fancy him that much either...Well, I did acknowledge NesieGG...that was a hidden message.

Next Stop: Moving On...where Hitsugaya makes his first appearance after being on Earth..


	8. Moving On

**Chapter**** VII: MOVING ON**

" This is so cute!! Please, please get me this one."

Hitsugaya cursed the moment, when he told Hinamori, he was okay with taking her to the new mall that opened at the city centre. To think, she made it a double date!!

Ichigo reflected Hitsugaya's frown, both staring at their dates jumping together in glee at the discovery at the newly released fluffy teddy displayed at the shop window.

"Say, Toushirou, do you mind not showing off to Rukia how much you are spending..", Ichigo scratched his head as he gave a sideways look at Hitsugaya. Besides this fact, Ichigo was internally marvelling how much he had grown in height, as they levelled to each other now. The kid grew up fast during the last two years or so.

Another distressing fact, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to admit or believe, was how much attractive that kid had grown, inviting incessant stares from everyone around, from kids to teenagers, to older people, of either sex. And Ichigo knew, this was not only because of the unusual colouring of his hair and eyes.

Hitsugaya was what many would call a Bishounen, in the _truest_ sense.

'Damn! He would look great even in only a bath towel on.', Ichigo thought, with a shiver, ' He gives off a (UGH!!!) magnetic aura, you just can't ignore him,... or is that his cologne?'

Even his scowl could not ward off advances, and Hinamori was being too loud today, drawing more and more attention. Hitsugaya's and Ichigo's male minds could not figure out the fact, that Hinamori was showing her man off.

Hitsugaya showed an evil smirk to Ichigo, " ..why Ichigo? Jealous? I am a captain and I _will_ spend like a captain.."

"But your girlfriend will keep us at the mall all day and all night if it goes on like this. ", Ichigo pointed, not stating the fact that he wanted to save some money himself, for Rukia's birthday gift.

Hitsugaya saw the two women emerge from the store with a pair of huge plush toys.

He sighed, " Yeah, you are right."

-----------------------

Evening came, and the two couples were still at the mall. The women showed no signs of slacking in energy while their male counterparts were left together on a seat, both of them tired carrying the mountain of goods that were bought.

Ichigo felt that this was one of the most pitiful jobs that men had to do. They were left alone not quite for two minutes, when another group of girls espied them, lying unguarded.

" Excuse me"

Hitsugaya turned to yet another stranger who had approached him.

"17", Ichigo counted.

The Shinigamis had been there for about 6 hours.

"Hmm", Hitsugaya looking as bored as ever but this did not deter the single girl whose eyes brightened when he turned to look at her.

She turned shy and girlishly smiled, and with an inviting look, ventured, "I am Minami. Those are my friends- Aiko and Cherie. We wanted to know….whether you would like to have a cup of coffee with us."

In spite of himself, Ichigo had to admit this group of girls were the best looking ones that they came across today, " How do you _do_ that?", he muttered to HT under his breath.

" Like I _care_", Hitsugaya replied in a disinterested tone.

He turned back to the girl saying, " I am sorry but I have to…", he stopped midway to hold his breath.

Of the two girls standing away, one had her back turned. She had reddish blonde hair that came down to her waist.

Minami felt a bit disappointed when she noted that his trail of gaze went to one of her friends and not to her, but she thought she could hold onto that, for now.

"That's Cherie, she's an exchange student from Britain. If you come with us, I could introduce you to her."

"I am sorry, but he _already_ has a girlfriend…..", said a cold voice.

All three turned around to see Hinamori, bristling in anger., "…and THAT would be ME."

--------------------------------

" Why am I here again?"

Matsumoto reiterated the question in her mind, for the nth time now as she stood staring at the magnificent structure beyond the colossal gates, feeling belittled by its imposing presence and size and architecture. A different class, a different world, totally beyond what she ever thought she could reach.

Nonetheless, providence had gained her admission within its premises a week ago.

Once in a lifetime, she thought.

The bleary memories were fading as she coerced herself to stay away………..for seven days.

At this point, when she gazed at the castle, she wondered whether it was all but a figment of her imagination.

She had come to know, by surreptitious means, that the Lord of the manor was away. And she had come back, sheltered by the shadows of the moonless, cloudy night, to look at the venue once more………….for a reason, she herself did not know.

She wanted to come and leave unperceived, after taking measures to assure that her tryst would remain undiscovered.

A lonely heart is susceptible, she knew and she did not want to fall victim of it's disadvantage.

She clasped the cold bars of the gates, and silently peered at the lake below the building.

Finally, she was done watching and resolved to leave, when a shiver ran through her spine as soon as she took the first step to depart.

There were not one but two spectators at the scene.

The second viewer was languidly watching the trespasser, with such an uncomfortable silence that Matsumoto broke a sweat and blushed till the back of her neck felt hot.

Byakuya Kuchiki did not close the distance in between but Matsumoto felt him getting distressingly nearer with the visual trail of his impossibly black eyes.

Then, she burst out, " Begging your apology.", and braced for a hasty exit.

The sixth division captain adeptly caught her arm as she tried to flee past him, as there was no other way, and Matsumoto's heart missed a beat when he gripped her arm. She waited for the sentence to fall.

"Come."

----------------------

He is an enigma, she decided as she sipped some _matcha_ tea from a beautiful _yunomi chawan._

Once again this night, she was received with the hospitable treatment of a warm bath and change of clothes. But this time, it was an exquisitely printed Yukata, whose texture and material resembled that of a kimono.

She also found a small box by the clothes. She opened it to find a choice of expensive but tastefully crafted hair ornaments with a bejeweled Kushi (comb) along with some make-up. She chose to wear the least ornate Kanzashi in her hair.

As she wasn't intoxicated today, she was able to tie her hair carefully to suit her garb, but still kept her look informal. She applied no make-up, except for a light touch of rouge on her fulsome lips.

She looked at herself, in the mirror, to realize with a shock, how much her appearance had altered in a way.

She did not feel herself when she appeared before the waiting nobleman. This time, they were on the third floor apparently identical in design to the second floor.

He was seated in a _seiza_ position, on a _tatami_, in front of a low small table. He was wearing a different Yukata as well, it was of a buttery colour and it emphasized the regal whiteness of his skin along with his dark eyes and silky black mane.

She held the collar of her attire, in hesitation, now that she was in her full senses, when she saw, he had a tea set in front of him and was waiting for her to join him. She was glad that she was knowledgeable of this tradition, and despite what she appeared to be, she was good in it, among many other of her hidden talents that she never had the occasion to display.

"Sit", he guided her as he begun to concoct the celebrated beverage.

-------------------------

He was gentle this time, so very gentle. As if the week long of distance had made her dearer to him. Matsumoto, could not do anything but respond to the way he heightened her senses, carefully undressing her, fondling her, she was already loosing herself to him before he even entered her.

His kisses were more passionate and not raw, they were on the bed and not on the floor, he stroked her as she writhed, with the sensation of him within her.

There was no rush this time, but a peculiar need of gradual satiation, that was so very sweet that she could almost cry. The desire that initiated the act was mingled with the absolute necessity of assurance in each of their minds that the other was enjoying it.

It was a slow one, where she had opened her eyes, to see he was looking at her. His eyes were beset with desire but tinged with an alien gentleness and longing. It was a look that scared her, scared her because, she felt he was now looking at her and not someone else, like the last time. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, to contain herself when he released himself within her.

As she lay beside him, she didn't open her eyes. She did not want to look or see. In her heart, she felt guilty, this time.

-------------

The next morning, Matsumoto opened her eyes, to find him gone. It was weird because, as soon as she woke up, all the memories of last night came flooding in and also the remembrance of the look in his eyes…….

She breathed a sigh of relief. She thanked Byakuya's habitual detachment, internally. She rose up to dress up hastily as daylight had hit the curtained bedroom window. She wondered at her own inner self, inside she felt her heart was like a lump of coal.

---------------------

Byakuya was perplexed. Not one to dwell in fickle matters, still he wondered at his actions of the past night and the first night, he perceived that he himself created the difference, and her response….. He held his forehead, widening his eyes at what had happened to him, the night before.

Why did he become that way? Why did he see the blonde and not his beloved wife?

It's been a long time, he thought.

He felt a confusion in something he had taken for granted for 60 years, he never would, he never could love anyone but his wife.

(A/N: But 60 years is a long time!)

He grew a bit………a bit afraid. That he might loose control of the situation.

" Never again.", he got up to visit the manor that housed his deceased wife's room.

-----------------------------

( to be continued...)

Oh yes, off the topic, I have been trying to remember the name of a manga I read a long time ago. Can someone help me? It's basic plot is about a girl who is in love with a boy who never understands her subtle hints and behaves nicely to every person he meets. He has a lazy charm and appears quite daft to her-very-obvious-to-others-crush-on-him. She stays loyal to him, come what may. I don't remember much except that in one point of time, his brother tries to snag her unsuccessfully and has a competitive relation with the main guy. He takes his every ex-girlfriend and decides this girl should be one of them. At the last, the main guy very quietly tells the girl he loves her back. When she tells him to repeat what he said, he screams it out loud to be heard by everyone in the sports festival. Awww!! How I want to know the name of that manga!! It's a cute and pretty touching one. Another sweet manga is 'Dice' .

Next up: Distance


	9. Distance

**Chapter IX: DISTANCE**

Byakuya was perplexed. Not one to dwell in fickle matters, still he wondered at his actions of the past night and the first night, he perceived that he himself created the difference, and her response….. He held his forehead, widening his eyes at what had happened to him, the night before.

Why did he become that way? Why did he see the blonde and not his beloved wife?

It's been a long time, he thought.

He felt a confusion in something he had taken for granted for 60 years, he never would, he never could love anyone but his wife.

A/N: But 60 years is a long time!

He grew a bit………a bit afraid. That he might loose control of the situation.

" Never again.", he got up to visit the manor that housed his deceased wife's room.

-----------------------------

"what are you doing, Hinamori?", Hitsugaya had returned from the mission, much later than her, who had left earlier.

They lived in the same house allotted to them by SS. Though Hitsugaya had pointed out to Hinamori, it would be better to have two houses in place of one, since either option is available, she would not hear any difference of it.

"Oh! Just finishing this plush toy.", she sat up on their bed as HT settled himself with his legs on the bed.

"Hmm", Hitsugaya surveyed her handiwork, and decided it was actually a work of talent, along with the numerous others stacked in the huge showcase in the living room, but he decided not to point out the latter fact.

He stretched his neck both ways. He felt really tired today, almost like he needed a….

"Hinamori, could you.."

"Hmm?", she turned around questioningly, her brown eyes, looking very trustfully, a puppy look.

It affected a small tired small from him, he said, "Nothing."

He felt hungry but then decided he was too tired to eat, still hesitant to ask Hinamori to cook for him. he thought he would take a small nap before jumping up to cook. She might again forgotten to cook after having food from outside.

"Aww, Shirou-kun, you mustn't sleep", she shook him when his eyelids drooped, " We need to go to the Kurosaki's place tonight."

" wha-wha-", he got up, bleary-eyed, " why?"

" well, I have been telling u since yesterday, we are supposed to go there tonight."

" Have you?", Hitsugaya scratched his head, trying to remember, "Hmm, didn't you tell me it was…..Thursday? "

"Today IS Thursday!", she made a face and placed both hands on her waist.

" oh! Is it?", he realised, surprised, " sorry.."

He got up to get ready, feeling weary, and a bit disconcerted, that he was loosing the track of days. His face on the mirror also surprised him a bit. With his face drawn in fatigue, he thought he had begun to look his age.

----------------------

For the next two weeks, both avoided each other like plagues. Once in a while, the 10th div vice and the sixth division leader did cross each other's paths in the hall ways, Matsumoto stole a glance to note the serene and apathetic face of the Kuchiki clan heir, oblivious of her existence.

She perceptibly sighed in relief when she reached the end of the hallway…..but she felt an annoying…. conflicting stab ….of denial.

---------------------------

Hitsugaya uncomfortably shifted side to side. He had to look down as there was nowhere else to look at. Two tables had been joined together to accommodate the guests of the party. It was Yuzu's birthday party and she had managed to invite even some classmates of Ichigo who he didn't speak to but were Rukia's friends.

The guest list comprised of big gulp of air:-

Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo, Ishida (??), Natsui, Michiru, Ryo, Mizuiro.

Chizuru came cause of Orihime, and Tatsuki because she was scared for 'Hime', besides the fact that she was a good friend of Ichigo.

Mizuiro came because he heard an 'older woman' would be there, Hinamori which he discovered did not look old enough to him.

Keigo came because he didn't want to miss the fun.

Ishida came because, Orihime asked Ichigo to invite him and she herself did it on his behalf, no one actually knew she and Ishida were going out in secret, except Tatsuki. It was Ishida's choice to keep it secret in school, because, he did not want Orihime to ever be inconvenienced because of him being a Quincy. Actually, I don't know the reason either.

Ryo, Michiru and Natsui were friends of Rukia so they came to see the place.

Chad and Orihime for obvious reasons.

Now, back to HT, ..he was sandwiched between Ryo and Michiru, who

Initially were surprised to know that they had seen him before.

"That kid! NO WAY! ", they exclaimed.

Mentally, they wondered, how can 2 and a half year, turn someone into such a bishie!

Then they suddenly opened an all-out war about who would 'personally' show 'Tou-kun' around the recently opened amusement park. Hitsugaya did not have the energy to subdue the argument but had the sufficient sense not to be rude in this party, so back to square one with both reasons. He just prayed under his breath, that Hinamori would save him somehow.

After a few moments of standing the bullshit, he narrowly scanned the area for her position on the table and discovered, she was happily chatting away with Mizuiro who had decided that she was cute after all, to the jealous looks of Keigo. Hitsugaya felt no jealousy but merely completely out of place when who would come to his rescue but the little angel, Yuzu.

"Ne, ne, Onei-san..this is all the extra candy I got from Urahara Shoten", she bumped a huge bag of candy in between the two girls who brightened up to the prospect of so many chocolates, throwing her adoring looks, "In exchange.."

She grabbed HT's wrist and said, "..I will be Tou-chan's date in the amusement park."

Natsui who was patiently observing the duo, trying to keep herself out of it she had a boyfriend, who was being exceptionally watchful nowadays and had a spy amongst the students, probably Keigo, who reported her unloyalties to him. cackled at the unexpected victor.

Hitsugaya never felt so grateful to any other woman as he did to Yuzu that day.

After the party was finally over, Hitsugaya towering over Yuzu as much as Ichigo and growing still!!, conveyed his heartfelt thanks to her.

She took his hand in a hand shake and then suddenly pulled him down to her level, to whisper something in his ear to the surprise of everyone else, 'she has _grown_ up!' and the consternation of Karin, Ichigo and his dad ' WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?'

"I will hold you down to that date!", she whispered.

Despite himself, Hitsugaya's ears did turn red. He straightened up and coughed, and charmingly agreed. He was growing up and he now knew how to be a gentleman.

One of the reasons he agreed, was because, her spunk reminded him of someone he knew in the 10th division.

--------------------------

Hey Guys, I have decided that this is as much as I would write. It's not worth the effort or my time any more now. I will post as much writing as I had finished earlier on. I will take my rightful reading position now. No more fics. Thanks for any one who reads until here and dares to read on further to the 20th chapter which is as much as I have written.


	10. A Mission

Ha ha, here it is. The next installment of Destitute. Thanks, LilBrokenDolly, for your support, also windlily, for the review before too. Sesshoumara, if you are reading till here, thanks for your comment at LJ. I also want to thank coolshinigami, Kouri Ramnado Sukuara (are you KaRiSa?), Flyingphilosopher, Bloodyblade666. Spedclass, your 'copy-paste' reviews are good too. ;P. Please enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapter X: A Mission**

"Tight schedule, Kuchiki", Zaraki roared, " The General briefed me about the teams and told me to pass it t'ya. Rukongai rebellion in 7 districts. Some captai's' managin' the othe' five, you an' yer team handles South district 80."

"My team?", Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the fact, his team was already picked out for him.

" Dun' worry, your henchman is there too. "

"Taichou!", Renji ran into the room, " the teams waiting outside."

Zaraki stepped out without further ado.

"They are lined up to receive your briefing, for the action plan."

Kuchiki Byakuya followed his VC, outside to see everyone in attention pose.

" We head from two directions in two groups, from the East and from the North, cutting the exits. I will take the East group (the fight there might be bloodier) and Matsumoto..fukutaichou.. "

Matsumoto shuddered at her name. he had never called her by any name since they met. A familiar name from a familiar voice never spoken together, surprised her.

" You head the North group."

"Hai", she agreed with all the force she could muster.

----------------------

The district 80 was almost deserted in the Northern portion. Everyone, in their team, breathed a sigh of relief. It was late morning, but the sky was cloud cast.

The damages left by the Arrancar were still around, it seemed. They had taken steps to make sure, their legacy was left behind.

Aizen was very thorough. He had planted hollow seeds within some pluses residing in Rukongai, who were like a time bomb, these seeds were undetectable until they converted the pluses(converts) into full blown hollows in a predetermined amount of time which could range to a few months.

These were the troublemakers. The symptoms of the seeds were rebellious feelings among the affected who rampaged and often massacred a good amount of pluses which is how this rebellion came about.

" Search all the places", she ordered, " Look out for hidden converts. Clear the innocent from the area."

Matsumoto felt so nostalgic coming back here again, even after 4 months. It make her heart bleed as she saw how the place looked like now. She recognised familiar houses, where there were familiar people, with laughing, smiling faces.

There was a tea house, where people would gather to chat.

There was a play ground where she and Gin used to play tag with the other kids.

She could still see their smiles in her mind, hear their laughing voices, all gone because the damn Aizen would not die without leaving some scope of vengeance.

She was scouring all by herself when she noticed some movement. She turned around and chased the sound of running feet.

She pounced upon the escaper.

"Stop! Stop! Ran-nei-san!", it was almost a kid who whimpered.

"Ji-Jiro!!", she exclaimed.

The kid was almost in tears. A scrawny kid, a boy. He was a 12 year old who followed around Gin and Ran when they were teenagers. She was surprised at how much he had grown and how much he hadn't.

By all means, he should look as old as Kira, but he looked no more than 15.

" You have not grown at all!", she interjected yet again.

"How rude! I haven't grown tall, that's all", his spirit was returning at the jab.

Matsumoto laughed heartily and poked his head, so that he would dry his tears, " You are still a cry baby! Do you still wet your bed?"

He rubbed his eyes and complained in defiance, " Don't say that! OF COURSE, I DON'T!"

Seeing he had calmed down, from crying at least. She said, " Say, what are you doing here still. You should leave the area, it's dangerous here. You could be killed!"

"You mean by those 'converts'?"

Matsumoto furrowed an eye-brow. " Have you met one, by any chance?"

She was wondering how he didn't get massacred. But she was glad he somehow survived.

"I know where a lot of them are now, want me to show you?"

---------------------------------------

Renji reported, " all the men have reported back, not a single soul around"

"Hmm", Byakuya surmised, " False report."

"What? But we just---"

"By the messenger who reported to Seireitei."

"Eh? Oh! What else did he say?"

" There were no survivors from the massacres in the district 80 of both South and North, the most powerful converts were concentrated in these two districts "

"Oh! Then Zaraki-Taichou must have gone to Zaraki. What do we do now? Do you think they moved to the other districts?"

--------------------------------

Matsumoto: "No, you should be heading back, point me at the direction, I will take some men with me and…"

"There's no time for that, now. I was searching for a Shinigami to show them. They will be gone by then."

" Gone?..hey wait!"

Jiro had broken into a run and Matsumoto chased yet again behind him.

At the back, of her mind, was a slightly nudging doubt.

"Why had Jiro tried to run away from her at first?"

-------------------------

Next Stop: Matsumoto's mistake


	11. Matsumoto's Mistake

The clock strikes twelve and hey, presto! I add another one...Thanks to those who said I should continue...I really wish I could afford some time to have ideas. My brain just doesn't deliver ideas anymore. I think , sometimes if you add form to your imagination, imagination leaves you behind. Makes sense?

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XI: MATSUMOTO'S MISTAKE**

"Any news from the other group?", Byakuya asked Abarai who came back from a second round of the area to which the other shook his head.

"No. what a mess! What does it take to wipe out places like these?", Abarai said, looking at the destroyed houses, no more holding life.

"A child."

"A child?"

"The head of the rebellion in this district is supposedly a child."

"Eh? How can that-", then Renji remembered that they also had a child amongst the highest ranks in the Gotei 13 too.

"Taichou!", another subordinate ran over, " Look what I found!"

In his hands were the remnants of what could only be a hell butterfly.

"Where did you find these?"

" Towards that tower there, over the north."

"Hmmm..", Renji looked at it thoughtfully, " that might be from the other team, do you think Rangiku-san's team met the converts there, Taichou? Taichou? ………Hey Taichou!"

Byakuya started running towards the tower, calling from behind, "Tell everyone, to head towards North, FAST!"

"By myself?", Renji thought, " why is he running like his life depended on it? They are Shinigamis, not pluses, they will be okay to fight a few hollows."

Renji hurried to gather and re-brief the East squad.

---------------

Kuchiki Byakuya did not know why he headed in such a haste and alarm. He just mumbled under his breath, " Matsumoto."

-----------------

The sky darkened with the gathering clouds, as Matsumoto followed Jiro deeper and deeper in Sabakuan.

" For God's sakes, will you wait?", Matsumoto was surprised at Jiro's speed, it looked like he was trained as Shinobi, with such speed that crossed a Shinigami's stamina. She wondered, how could a normal plus even begin to have such skills. They were never trained in warfare or things that could build in such speed.

"Ran-nei-san, You are slow", Jiro jibed, by now, he was jumping over the rooftops, of the Sabakuan deserted houses with surprising agility, as he managed to evade, the crumbling, sliding parts with ease.

"After all these, maybe I should advise him to join the Academy. ", she panted. , " When had that kid grown so strong?"

Finally he stopped in an open space surrounded by abandoned dilapidated buildings. He stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting with his back to Matsumoto. Above him, the dark clouds had gathered and begun swirling around the exact centre that corresponded to the point where Jiro stood.

Matsumoto reached the ground and panted, with both hands on her knees.

"Don-Don't", she panted, " Evah- do th-at ah-gain."

"Nei-san", Jiro said calmly not turning back but appearing to look at his hands, " Am I strong?"

" Eh? What do you mean?", she had recovered by now and was looking around, she walked past him and gazed ahead, with her back to Jiro, " Say, where are the converts?"

"There are no converts here."

"Eh?", she said, distractedly, she was still looking ahead, carefully scrutinizing the premises for suspicious shadows.

"There are no 'converts', there is just one 'convert' here."

She turned around and said, " where?"

He looked up after he quit studying his hands, " Right in front of you."

---------------------------

Hmm...the title's reason is actually in the next chapter, perhaps I did name this wrongly. What the heck...read on...

Next up: Life's lessons


	12. Life' Lessons

**Chapter XII: LIFE'S LESSONS**

She noticed, Jiro didn't look like himself anymore, his eyes had changed expression, or rather colour, his eye balls had turned yellow and protruded, his irises turned into slimy green needles and were looking away but his face was turned to her, showing that he was indeed looking at her.

His face was fixed with a maniacal smile, sides stretching beyond what was normal. She could see …… between the partition of his lips ……..fangs!!

Then her eyes fell on his hands, his fingers…if you could call them fingers………….. had extended, no…they were too long and wriggling like tentacles….with sharp pointy ends.

All these happened within one second.

Suddenly, without any warning, one of the tentacles, shot out at her.

Had she been a hair slower, the point would have hit her in eye, instead, she ducked in time, for it to graze her temple.

"Ji-Jiro! What are-what has happened --"

"Too slow…that's what you called me, nei-san", the convert said. His voice had changed. It was a mixture of a deeper unearthly voice, his own voice lost somewhere in the middle.

Matsumoto still incredulous, staggered by the side, eyeing him, " Too slow?"

"Yes, nei-san. You have always called me slow. Remember, when you were leaving for the Academy, I told you…", another tentacle shot out which Matsumoto deftly evaded as she saw him transforming and growing bigger and bigger.

"..I told you…when could I ……how could I be with you….", his body was huge now. She had fought even Espadas, so a mere hollow, no matter how big it was, she could still defeat it.

" ..You laughed at me..you laughed and said…until I am strong enough…..am I _strong_ enough now, nei-san?"

The amazing aim of Jiro was frightening, especially since Matsumoto did not want to fight him. she felt her body cut and many places and he clothes shred at some places also.

The sky was getting darker and darker, and the reiatsu,, she started to feel from the convert was growing at an alarming rate.

" …….Too slow…Too slow…", he was cackling now.

"What are you talking about?...I never called you that, Gin did."

"Gin-niisan? No Gin-niisan was very good to me, _he_ gave me this power."

"WHAT???", she stopped in shock and before she realised,, the tentacle reached its target and penetrated her right shoulder.

She buckled and continued dodging his attacks, " when did he--?"

" Five months ago, did you know he came down to Sabakuan?"

She froze again and again, a tentacle managed to pierce her left arm. She held her arm in pain. She tried to control herself, keep herself from reeling with the shocking realisation.

By now, she was growing a bit numb, in the cold air, from jumping around, with the millions of thoughts milling through her head.

She writhed in pain.

" I am sorry, did that hurt?", the convert cackled at his own joke, " do you feel pain?...does it compare to the pain of being abandoned?..."

His words…." You are not Jiro…..", she murmured.

"…..what?.." , he kept throwing his tentacles and it was growing harder and harder to avoid them.

"..Jiro was never like you…….he cried..yes…..but he was a good child…he never liked giving pain to others, ..even if he was bullied…he never bullied…."

Somehow, that infuriated the convert who vehemently attacked with his tentacles, now at their longest, attacking from all sides, "..what do you know?..."

She finally drew her Zanpakutou and shouted, "…………..Jiro never inflicted his pain on others!!..."

They had begun the real battle now.

----------------

It had begun to rain by the time, Kuchiki Byakuya traced Matsumoto to the scenario. She was kneeling beside the prostrate body of someone who looked like a child. He let out a tiny sigh of relief. He then realised where he was. He turned to leave.

But something made him turn back.

He approached the woman with her head bowed down.

He saw the body was that of a young teenage boy. He stood beside her, the rain was pelting down, and both were getting quite wet.

Even though, he knew it was useless now that they were drenched, still he took off his captain's coat and draped it over her head like a mini umbrella.

She looked up, he could see she was crying.

"It was all my fault. All of it, all of these. I could have prevented this." she had never reported that Gin was there in Sabukuan, that fateful night a few months ago. If she did, then maybe, all these ...maybe Jiro could have been still alive...

He stood beside her faithfully sheltering her with his coat, listening to her silent sobbing.

After sometime, he quietly said, " Everyone makes mistakes. We all are but human"

------------------

"Ice-cream?", Hitsugaya was never short of cash, being paid so well though Hinamori did a good job of keeping the cash flow going out as it came in, nevertheless, a 'date' with Yuzu was a refreshing change and relief.

Yuzu skipped and danced the way kids do trying to make him follow, while Hitsugaya felt a mellowing affection for the kid. He was somehow disconcerted, by the threats of Ichigo and his dad, when he went pick Yuzu up, but when the Kurosaki head insisted to accompany them, Ichigo vouched for Hitsugaya's 'good character'.

Hitsugaya shrugged in disbelief when they thought he could ...the fact was…Ichigo was afraid 'cause he knew if Yuzu did seriously start liking Hitsugaya in a way that he could not return, he being the elder brother could not stand aside to watch her little heart get broken neither could he ask Hitsugaya to return...ah-well, that's too far ahead..if it happened, that is!

Back to present scenario..

After a few rides, they finally took a cable car ride that travelled throughout the enormous park slowly, from where they could watch all the other rides.

As the 'car' lazily coursed through the park, Yuzu gazed in fascination at how small the roofs of the café and everything looked, while Hitsugaya took care to make sure, she didn't bend too much.

"Tou-niisan"

"Hmm?"

" When you see the world from Soul Society, does it look small too?"

HT raised his eye-brows to the question. Yuzu I am assuming knew about the Arrancar war and everything since she had to experience a lot of incidents in that.

"Not exactly, we never look up or down, we just come and go."

"But you can watch over, ne?"

"I suppose you can, if you choose to or are…..----you can"

" I wish I were a Shinigami too.."

Hitsugaya looked at Yuzu thoughtfully and told her gently, " It isn't very easy to.."

"No, not because, for fun and games, so that…so that I can watch over the people I love, and when they die, I would still be together with them."

Hitsugaya marvelled at her child-like reasoning, which made sense in a way.

"Who do you want to protect?" , Hitsugaya asked.

"I wanted to..but now I can't, because she left before me…my mom"

Hitsugaya glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see whether she was crying. But all he could see her serenely gazing at the view, with an angelic smile, the strands of her short, light coloured hair floating in the breeze.

She suddenly turned to him and said, " You also have someone you want to protect, right? And watch over too?"

Hitsugaya looked down and said, "My girlfr-"

"NO"

Hitsugaya looked at her with surprise.

Yuzu was looking at him pointedly, with one of her fingers up, half pointing at him and her other hand on the bar, that protected the viewers in the cable car.

" She is someone with red hair, right?"

"Red hair?", he raised a single brow.

"On my birthday night, you were looking at her, Inoue –nei-san"

Hitsugaya looked at Yuzu speechlessly for a few moments and returned his gaze to the horizon, placing both his elbows on the bar.

"Reddish blond hair."

--------------

A/N: To those who assumed Byakuya would save Matsumoto, damsel in distress, Hey, hey, Come on, have some trust in female strength! Matsumoto is a pretty self sufficient lady. Why do u think Byakuya and Hitsugaya like her? Charisma plus strength. It goes for both sexes, right?

Next up: Past Threads


	13. Past Threads

Conterra-san, thanks for supporting Byaku-matsu...u r the first reviewer who mentioned it and didnt complain about the crack pair...LilBrokenDolly, Mercyonthesoul...thanks for reading on and encouraging me!...spedclass, I hope you got my message...everyone else...thanks for reading on...

**Chapter XIII: PAST THREADS**

Renji just brought in paperwork from the 7th division, to the 6th division office and found Madarame Ikkaku sitting or rather, squatting on one of the sofas, made for waiting folks.

"Yo!"

"Yo! What's brought you here?"

"Nuthn importan', just came to tell ya, submit yer repor' by Friday."

"Eh? That late? I thought that we gotta give it tomorrow or by today. "

"Looks like ya go' the job don'?"

"Yep. We-"

"Good, giv' it on Friday", Ikkaku turned to leave.

"WHa-? Wait, why?", Renji grabbed Ikkaku by the neck of his collar from behind to stop him.

Ikkaku explained, "We ain't done with our report's as yet s'that's why."

"You trying to bully us into late submission?"

"Yeah, an' if ya got urs don' al'eady, no probs to giv' it a bi'later, yeah?",

Ikkaku turned to leave again and was again held back by Renji,

" Hey! Kuchiki Taichou won't allow it. And I as sure as hell don't want to convince him that he should, so you better stay back and 'convince' 'im"

Fortunately for Renji, Ikkaku did agree to remain, and they started talking about stuff, while waiting for Kuchiki

Somewhere, in the middle, Renji brought up the 10th division,

Renji:" I heard Rangiku-san is going crazy with all the work, she had to do since her boss left. It's a bit of a bummer that Hitsugaya-Taichou had to leave, that also with Hinamori. Not that that's any problem. Sweet kid, but…."

Ikkaku: "I kno' whatcha mean, Hitsugaya Taichou wuld always be doin' all he' work, …almost looks like she wuz givin' 'im sweet ass. What d'ya think?"

Renji: " ….eh?..dunno Renji blushed a bit…they do look nice together…whose not to say they din't do each othe-"

**BANG**!!

The office door was forcefully opened on both sides, and both Renji and Ikkaku paled in the full blown reiatsu of the 6th division Captain.

Ikkaku thought the better of it and said, " well, I wuz leavin'…so I'm goin' t'..c'ya."

" wha-wait, wasn't you going to convince…"

"wul com' bac' when it's a bi' cooler aroun'!", Ikkaku fled.

Renji sensed his boss' reiatsu rising behind him.

"Renji", Kuchiki said in a dangerously calm voice, " If I ever hear such discussions in the office again, you won't be able to count the number of pieces I slash you into."

"No, Chief", Renji fervently swore, thinking to himself, his boss did not like small talk. That day Renji got to see a rare display of anger in his captain.

----------------

After a week of that incident, Matsumoto chanced to meet Byakuya in the hallway. He passed her by as he normally did. Seeing no one around, she gathered the courage to call him, "Kuchiki-Taichou."

It was the first time, that she addressed him in anyway.

He stopped and did not turn around.

She felt grateful for the fact, after the incident, he somehow, kept everyone away from her and had her safely returned home. And she knew, she just had the hunch when Isane accidentally let it slip, that Kuchiki had been at the 4th division, for the first time! Since he himself hardly encountered any wounds for someone else besides picking up Rukia.

That day, as he led her home and before he left her by the doorway of her home, she had felt enamoured by his warmth and protectiveness, the way, he towered over her, draping a spare cloak around her. Who knew that this man could show, could generate such a peaceful sense of security and compassion.

" Arigato…Taichou", she bowed and turned to leave, promising herself she would never bother the man again.

"Matsumoto", he said the name again, in a low tone.

She stopped, her heart suddenly clenched by some invisible force , " Hai?", she almost whispered.

Both of their backs were turned to each other.

" would you like to have tea with me again?"

She whispered, almost to herself, but Byakuya heard her nevertheless, "Hai."

---------------------

Hitsugaya flicked open his flapped mobile, then flicked it close, then open, then close. He kept playing with it in the darkness of the living room, sitting on the floor, half naked in his pyjamas, the moonlight spilling through the window and landing on his lap. Hinamori was sleeping peacefully in the bedroom.

How long has it been since he last heard her voice?

7 weeks, three days, seven hours and twenty three minutes. His annoyingly meticulous mind had been keeping count. He sometimes wished, he were dumb enough, simple minded enough to discern what he actually wanted..to do.

He bunched up his knees and buried his head in his folded arms. He lifted his head and whispered to himself, " What are you doing now?"

He finally uttered her name in all his time of being here, "Matsumoto."

----------------------------------------

"Achoo! ACHOO!!!", Matsumoto sniffed, "Got a tissue?"

"Goodness me!", Nanao exclaimed, handing her a tissue, " Landing down with a cold, after all this time?"

Matsumoto cleared her nose and said, "Nah! I think its just the pollen."

"Yeah, right", Nanao observed her.

"What?", Matsumoto asked.

"It's good to see you are recovering."

"Well, I wasn't sick."

"You know what I mean. You look healthier and happier now, everything going well. You haven't even been binge drinking for a few weeks now!"

" He is very nice to me."

" Looking at you, I can say that… But he still wants to keep it a secret, isn't it…but its all for the best….especially since you haven't even mentioned Hits-"

"Don't", Matsumoto indignantly stuck out a finger at Nanao, who stopped, widening her eyes.

Matsumoto realised she was being rude. She apologized to the 9th div VC.

Inside, she fought with her dilemma, " Even though, now I can never let his name escape these lips, it can't be that I haven't said his name a million times over in my mind."

-------------------

Byakuya took a long look at his wife's picture. He touched the glass, and curled his fingers over it. He gazed at her features, and wondered at the contrast between her and _her_.

After 60 years of faithfully following celibacy, in the memory of his wife, he strangely did not feel guilty to think about another woman in her presence. He remembered one of the few precious moments during her sickness.

Flashback

"_Byakuya-san, you should really get some sleep and not sit beside me any more. Look, you are getting lines in your face. What woman would like you if you turn into an old man so soon?"_

"_I don't care about other women."_

_Hisana laughed in her lying position until she almost coughed. Byakuya tensed up and brought some water to her._

" _It's a pity to waste a good husband like you on one like me, who is dying."_

"_Hush, that isn't true. You are not dying, I won't let you die."_

_Hisana smiled. "ah! I must die. I know I will"_

" _Don't talk like-"_

" _Shh, I know it…and it doesn't scare me…….not anymore…I am just worried about you."_

"_Me? Don't worry about me, you should take care in getting well. When you do, I will take you to see the new gardens made in the Decan Manor. "_

" _Hmmmm, I would like to see the garden, especially the white chrysanthemums…blooming in sunshine.. how I wish I looked like a flower."_

" _you look like a flower", Hisana looked at her husband, "..to me."_

_She mulled over the thought, " Byakuya-san, next time you marry…"_

"_what are you talking about? You must go to sleep and stop talking about tiresome things like these."_

"_No, no, listen to me, when you fall in love with a woman, next time, be good to her as you are to me…but there is something I want her to be.."_

" _Don't speak nonsense like that.."_

" _No, no, you should let me finish, I might never get to say this again.."_

"_Please, don't talk..", Byakuya was almost in tears now._

"_..Please make sure,……that she is beautiful like a flower…...someone who looks completely different from me,…she should have golden skin,…. golden hair,… blue eyes…. and a gay laughter like the tinkle of bells…"_

"_Sigh! What a tall order! I doubt there is any human or spirit that looks like that…or even laughs like that.."_

"_AND…..and….when you have your first daughter, please name her after me,… that is all I want."_

End of Flashback

Byakuya rearranged the Chrysanthemums, Hisana's favourite flowers, in the vase by her picture. He paid his respects to her and he left the door.

As he reached the steps, he said half sadly, half reminiscently, " what a tall order."

--------------------

Next Up: Consequences


	14. Consequences

Thanks, Conterra-san ..I thought that I made all the characters really OOC. Your encouragement is very heartening...I wanted to show that a relationship between them is very acceptable, to prove that Byakuya is indeed capable of caring for someone else. please do insanely long reviews, I love to read those. Thanks to everyone else also!

well, enough with the foreword...pls dozo (i think)...

**Chapter ****XIV: Consequences **

"Shuu-!!!! Shuuhei!!", Renji barged into the 4th division VC's apartment, " Damn it! You are lazy AND late for a Lieutenant's meeti-??"

His eyes went round, as he saw the guests of Hisagi's night cap leave one by one in front of him.

One- Two- three-

Renji crashed into his room, " WOMEN!", he practically screamed, " You had three women at one go when you had the all important Lieutenant's meeting coming this morning?? Wake up, you a--hole!!"

Hisagi crumpled his already rumpled bed as he shifted himself up, awakened by Renji's cacophony.

"Will you shut the fuck up?", Hisagi spat in irritation. " Ah! I got a hang over!"

He pressed his temples to alleviate the shooting pain, as he grimaced.

" Man, LOOK at yourself! You look like shit! Party hard, but not when we got the once a week meetings!!"

" For the love of God, Keep it down!", Shuuhei made a motion for Renji to reduce his volume.

Renji did eventually calm down, " Boy, who could believe you would turn out like this? I thought you had the hots for Ran-san, then suddenly you play Casanova! Man, what happened to you, when I was not lookin'? Everyone's gotten weird nowadays,………… even my captain."

Shuuhei stopped rubbing his forehead and eyed Renji with intensity,

" what about him?"

" what do you mean, what? He never gets angry nowadays! Not that he ever burst out. But he would at least give me a cold stare. I can get away with so many mistakes these days, its scary. He seems…"

Renji paused, while Shuuhei waited him to finish.

" ..he seems to be in a really good mood nowadays…like he's..he's happier or somethin' ..except that once… "

Hisagi smirked at Renji's conclusion, " He should be."

Hisagi pulled a sheet from under himself and rolled back to sleep.

" Should be?...wha-wait! You should be getting ready….NOT SLEEPING!!.."

Renji tried to jiggle the tattooed hunk to getting up, " What do you mean by 'should be'? "

He asked to Hisagi's back, mystified by the way he delivered it, as if with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Hisagi did not turn but replied with vehemence, " Which world do you live in, brother? You don't know, your captain is screwing the best woman in SS! That would be enough to make my day if she cared to grace me with as much as a glance."

Renji was stupefied.

" Wha-? Who-?" , then his eyes protruded out, " Screwing??? " His spotless, impossible-to-touch captain actually ...with a woman?? ----who was it?

This time, he shook Hisagi really hard, " whose the bitc-?". the latter fixed him with a smoldering glare.

A little light bulb switched on from the back of Renji's head.

Not...couldn't be...but only one woman could drive Hisagi to such...such despair!

He had NO idea! So THAT'S why!

-------------------------------------------------------

" Hmmmm", Hitsugaya looked at his bank statement.

He decided, that the expense for the last two months were pretty more uncontrolled than he would allow himself to be. He was back from work, tired again, had just had a Chinese take-away. Hinamori loved Chinese food. HT didn't hate it, just that he was getting used to it after all, this is the thing, that had been having, ordering for the last 9 days.

" Hinamori-"

"Shirou-kun", she beamed, lifting her face from a magazine, " Let's go.."

"Eh? Where?"

"Lets go to _Chomotesando". _

"Where's That?"

"Look here", she pointed to a page of the magazine.

" Doesn't that look like the mall we just been to--"

"NO! It isn't!", she pined, "Let's go! You won't believe the variety you get there.(HT: As if _I _would know something like _that_!) I want to get a skirt from here, and a perfume from here.. I am getting short of scents…"

Hitsugaya almost rolled his eyes, when he saw the line of designer bottles in front of the mirror, one for every day of the week. Hinamori was getting to be a fashion fanatic, many of her stuff in the wardrobe would cost something that would make even some upper class women of SS gawk.

It wasn't like he couldn't afford it, but the ongoing trend was getting to be much over the threshold he had planned.

"I must get you something also."

"Me? NO, why?"

" You should, you can't go out in the street with a face like that and threads like these", she gently rebuked, pulling the sleeve of his casual wear that he wore when he came back from work.

"You need a fashion change!"

-----------------------------------

Byakuya turned left , and disappeared. Renji observed him over the bin that he was hiding behind.

He followed to the turning point and found a blind alley.

" What are you doing?"

Renji swiveled around and paled, thinking, " I knew this would happen! He's just too good."

"E-to…I was just walking here."

Byakuya's dark eyes made his blood run cold.

" Something you want to know? "

Renji managed to shake his head.

Byakuya turned to leave. After some distance, Renji managed, " Taichou. About Rangiku-san…."

Byakuya stopped but didn't turn around.

"Iye—I-I…just heard something odd."

Byakuya turned to face him again, " What did you hear?"

Renji was sweating profusely, he never spoke with Byakuya on personal matters before…. but Matsumoto….she was way to much out of league with him,…she was drop dead gorgeous and all that but after knowing, both parties as from separate worlds for so long, he couldn't quite believe it was true neither could he dismiss it totally as false….especially looking at how Byakuya's jaw had hardened, as the latter walked to him again.

Renji internally cringed at re-realizing the fact that Byakuya was privy of the casual conversation between him and Ikkaku that day.

At this moment, Renji felt he could not go on with Byakuya giving him such a scathing look, " I-ye…nothing important…"

Byakuya persisted in leveling his gaze, and Renji knew it was now or never, " Ano- she—you---were ……together?"

Then Renji hastily added with an embarrassed laughter holding his hand on top of his head trying to brush off the cold shiver than ran through his hair roots, " But it couldn't be….I just caught some people bad mouthing.. "

Byakuya narrowed his black eyes in a dangerous way, " In what way?"

"Damn! Wrong words…"

"Nothing bad about her…or you…just associating you and…Rangiku-san.."

A cold silence.

Then, " Don't say that name so casually.", Byakuya turned and began walking away.

Renji stared goggle-eyed, noting the affirmation, " S-Sir, You-you can't be …. Serious???"

Byakuya left with the hanging words, " what if I am?"

----------------------------

Next Up: A New Job


	15. A New Job?

Lilbrokendolly, I am so glad that you like the fanfic...I was getting doubtful whether anyone found it enjoyable or not. I was a bit wary of dealing with Byakuya' taciturn nature who speaks _so_ less, that I have to contract all what I want him to say in the minimum words possible. I like gabbing so ; I am afraid, I don't quite end up where I want it to be. Thanks, now I am rejuvenated with renewed enthusiasm and shall plunge into more writing...in due time...

Windlily, I am so happy for your long review...though is it my imagination, you don't enjoy it so much...:(...but I hope to get more ideas soon...I Pray!!!... I guess it is the moon phase or something that make me feel like a hopeless romantic...I hope its not permanent, for my sake!!..I have to bring in more humor, but...my bones seems to be lacking it!! (another poor attempt to make a joke, boo hoo!!!) I am glad that you find HT's antics interesting... I hope you find it better in the later chapters...

Conterra -san, thanks for liking this...see, even I can be funny (with my dead pan expression!)...please carry on.

Spedclass, thanks for being a faithful reader despite my ambiguity in text.

JenovaJuice97 , I didnt really wanted to create the impression of such. I just couldnt be bothered to write mundane stuff about how he spent his time in office, before I needed to. Sorry, so skipping real stuff. :)

Everyone, thanks for pointing out parts you like. Makes me know what you like and helps me write...

Whoa!! This is a big foreword!! Minna, Gomenosai!!

**Chapter XV: A New Job?**

Hitsugaya had to admit that this shopping mall was huge beyond comparison to what he had ever gone to.

The place shone with expense and trendiness, and people were more in number.

Hinamori was pulling him towards a popular clothes store for men, and Hitsugaya had stopped putting up a fight.

He felt a bit lost when he entered the store, the inside was different from the outside, more covered with curtains tiod ivide the store which was obviously bigger than it looked. ...and somewhat intimidating to someone like him who hadn't been there been there before. There were very less people, and the few who were there seemed to be staring at him surprised, that they had a customer of his status, or so he thought.

Hinamori stood him by her side as she picked up clothes, he was supposed to try. He merely looked wherever he could, trying to ignore stares, from the attendants.

Hitsugaya felt that his girlfriend's antics amused them as well.

"No! no! no!", a high pitched, male (?) voice protested, his accent was haughty and seemed to be put on.

" how can you accept me to clothe someone who looks like he comes from a workshop?", he whined.

Hitsugaya turned to look at the commotion, leaving his girl friend busying behind. From the space between the hung clothes on the clothes rack beside, he peeked through the parting curiously.

There were 4 men. The tallest had an unnaturally pale skin, and wore coloured glasses (pink?), white suit, with a ridiculously colourful tie and shirt. It seemed, it was his voice, HT heard. The two men on either side seemed to be trying to pacify him while there was a handsome youth, standing in front of them, looking half dejected, half reproachful.

"I don't understand why the single job I leave to you, you can not do right. Because your wife is such a good friend of mine, I decided to lend you some of my own creations to boost up the sales in this outlet, and this is who you give me to model my clothes. "

"Please understand, Mr. Oonishi. We don't have time to get another man for this job now. Atsushi is very popular in magazines, now and will take to the ramp soon. He is the freshest face in the market.", the owner clearly wanted to convince Oonishi.

Oonishi clucked his tongue and said, " You don't understand, I need someone very special to wear, to compliment these clothes, someone who inspires me to make clothes for him, who fits the clothes like they were made only for him…he should be.. someone like ….someone like..", Oonishi was lost in his imagination, of a perfect man.

"Shirou-kun?", Hinamori had a stack of clothes in her hand and was wondering, what her boyfriend was stealthily observing, she leaned on his half bent back when.

Crash!

"Ouch!", Hitsugaya grimaced, " Don't lean on me when I don't have support!"

He rubbed his elbow, shifting off the fallen clothes from his head and shoulder.

The four men watched him in stupor when suddenly, "HIM!..That's it! …him, I want him!"

The other three men exclaimed, " what?"

Atsushi went on to protest, " But this guy, he's a boy, doesn't look more than 15."

Hitsugaya almost cringed at the word 'boy'.

"No, no! he's perfect!", Oonishi came to him, bent down to scrutinize his features at a disconcerting intensity and proximity.

" Long limbs, good height for his age,..such exquisite profile,…..hair is silver, and bit spikier than I would like it to be, but that can be fixed..yes, yes, amazing eyes, beautiful nose, such nice skin,..", Oonishi almost poked his face to touch it at which Hitsugaya raised his hands in defense.

He laughed when he realized what he was doing, he extended a hand to help him up, which Hitsugaya didn't take but got up himself, dusting his back.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to espy on you."

"Don't worry about it, don't worry about it", O extended his hand once again and said, " I am Oonishi Raiden. Pleased to meet you"

Hitsugaya courteously took his hand, " Akihiko Kouseki." (Protocol states that Shinigamis must use an alias with human beings to avoid being tracked.)

Raiden turned a bit thoughtful at the name, as if he thought that the 'prince' name was strangely befitting and then he smiled at him and said, " Akihiko-san! How would you like to be a model?"

-------------------------

Hisagi stood waiting as Renji called him from behind.

Renji looked distraught, a bit.

"So you got to see it for your eyes, eh?"

"No."

" You still don't believe me."

"No, I do….I do."

"…what are you gonna do now?"

"Eh? Nothing….it won't be my place to interfere with what's happening. I … as far as I am concerned in what Taichou's involved in, it's only Rukia's well being and my duty as a vice –captain. "

Hisagi eyed him, with a strange look. Bordering on dislike, maybe not for him, but….

" Whatever, I don't care.", Hisagi walked away.

" Wha-wait! What do you mean?"

"We are but subordinates only. Captains get to take their pick, or to be precise, noblemen."

" What fucking shit! Are you jealous of Kuchiki-Taichou?"

"The hell I am. Wanna know why I didn't get through the academy on the first two times?"

"Eh? No, why…come to think of it, you were one of the few Shinigamis who got to be appointed in the Gotei 13 before graduating." (and if you were such a promising student, then why was it so hard for you to get through to the Academy ?)

Hisagi heard the underlying question though it was not said aloud, "Because, I had a spiff with one of the noble bloods who judged the first two interviews that I had in the admission tests to the Academy. It was purely biased judgment…the nobility are all powerful, ain't they?"

Renji was piqued, "Hey! You can't take it out on Taichou, just because he is born with a silver spoon. It's unfair!"

Hisagi smirked, "Heh! I couldn't care less what was unfair anymore. "

"Listen! The lady made her choice, that's all!"

"I wonder."

-----------------------

Its not like Hitsugaya hadn't ever been offered modeling, even had people desperately pursuing him for it, but he never had 3 men bowing to him all at once for taking up the job.

Hinamori clasped hands in glee, " Please, Shir- Aki-kun, we could use the extra money, couldn't we?".

' Aki' sighed, " Just this once."

" Walk four steps forward, swagger, ….you know like tilting your shoulders a bit, okay,……. , okay, that's it, STOP, Give a skimming look all around, and…yes, "

Finally, Hitsugaya got to sit down. It was a mini-rehearsal before the show.

" Great going, huh?", It was Atsushi sitting down beside him.

" Sorry……man", Hitsugaya tried to be casual, " I didn't' mean to…" He hadn't till date made conversation with any guy who didn't know who he was. He felt awkward.

" Eh, don't bother the small stuff. I don't like his clothes anyway. The last guy suddenly walked out so I dropped in, cause I was free.. about you, you are not from around here, are you?"

He regarded the teal eyed guy with extreme interest.

Hitsugaya got some Goosebumps. He couldn't be one of _those_ guys, could he?

Atsushi read his mind, and laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, I am not gay but that guy there is. He has a boyfriend so its okay. He took you for good reasons. You have the looks and the talent. "

"Pshaw! I feel like a peacock. I am only doing it because Hinamori asked me to."

"your girl?", Atsushi pointed at Hinamori who was chatting happily with the make-up artist, taking tips it seemed.

"Yeah!", Hitsugaya managed, he didn't know why he told the guy that.

"Not very dedicated to you, is she?", Atsushi observed.

Hitsugaya gave him a look.

"Whoa, didn't mean anything by it, really…just an observation…."

Hitsugaya shrugged.

"..… she looks older than you…that's a nice touch. Figures."

Hitsugaya felt this guy was getting more and more rude, by the minute.

" …but..you don't seem that into her too…"

Hitsugaya snapped and got up, almost grabbed his collar.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy..did I touch a nerve?", Atsushi laughed bemusedly and had he been a bit less handsome, he would have been extremely annoying.

"Your reactions are interesting", he took out a small notepad, and scribbled something on its surface.

"Call me..anytime.", he said sticking it to Hitsugaya.

"What?", Hitsugaya exclaimed, scandalized.

"Don't get so het up, it's the first time I gave my digits to a guy."

Hitsugaya watched Atsushi leave, with bewilderment.

"What the heck IS with that guy?"

The note had a number, the name Atsushi Takahashi with some tiny hearts scrawled.

Hitsugaya wondered why everyone liked to tease him.

--------------------

Next Up: Repercussions


	16. Repercussions

**Chapter XVI: Repercussions**

"That day..", Byakuya begun. He was watching Matsumoto arranging some flowers. This was one of her many regular clandestine meetings with Byakuya at his home.

"Hmm?"

"You told me, you were trying to forget someone"

Matsumoto stopped and didn't move, then added after a brief pause,

" That's behind me, now."

"No,……that wasn't what I wanted to know…. who was it that you wanted to forget?"

Matsumoto did not have courage to face her lover as she said, " Is-Isn't it obvious?" A deliberate blasé tone put on.

Byakuya did not want to put the words in her mouth. If it was Gin, it was not okay but could be tolerated but on the other hand, if it was…her former captain….it would be….hard to take……

He didn't know why the Ikkaku-Renji conversation bothered him, but it somehow, came to his mind, from time to time, forcing him to think….that..maybe due to lack of practice, he was taking all these seriously…too soon..or maybe it was improbable…..and he had unknowingly made plans that were not supposed to be.

It sometimes struck him, when they were together, why Matsumoto never called him, "Kuchiki-Taichou" or even plain 'Byakuya'(?) which he thought he would not mind, but his choice upon how to address him, he felt, was too petty to be mentioned.

She persisted to call him, 'Taichou', as if he was her own captain. She never told him to call her anything and accepted him calling her 'Matsumoto'.

Matsumoto donned a gleaming smile, and faced him, " Gin is my past now, I have gotten over him." She said truthfully, but still lying.

She never asked him about Hisana, which is why, to preserve the fairness of the situation, he didn't pursue the issue further. There was a question in the air but Byakuya realized by her answer that maybe he read too much into their relationship, and wondered at his own answer to Renji's question.

It seems some things were better left as secrets, between them, among many other things. The relationship was still fragile, but this time, Matsumoto was determined to let this grow…..even if………..even if…….she was still unsure…Matsumoto felt, that though Byakuya was with her, neither felt a strong attachment as they had to their past lovers. There was no suffocation in the air now, between them. If this was to break, neither should be and would be hurt…. Or so they thought.

--------------------

Hitsugaya deigned Oonishi's repeated beseeches to actively take up modeling.

"I don't have the time.", Hitsugaya explained.

"Really? How about I say I will pay yen before your first assignment. I will personally hire an agent for you, take care of portfolio etc expenses, employ you for my next three shows…to which, this meager opening fashion show is nothing, absolutely nothing! I- "

Hitsugaya raised a hand to stop Oonishi, then realized he was too used to doing that to his subordinates and this was not his office nor his domain.

"Sorry, but I have things more important (to me) to do.", Hitsugaya courteously bowed and left with Hinamori who was waiting, finally done talking to Kunichi, the make-up guy. She managed to snag a volume full of make-up tips.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.", Hitsugaya apologized.

"It was okay, I found something to keep me busy."

After they walked together a bit, Hinamori asked, " Are you sure you don't want to do this?"

Hitsugaya was surprised. He thought it was logical to assume that any girl would not want her boyfriend to pose as a poster boy. " hey! You should know better than that. What gives?"

She just hugged her package (of free products and clothes she had got, in the light of Hitsugaya's favour) dreamily, " Oh! I just wanted to see your face in the cover of a magazine"

Hitsugaya cringed and said, " Hi-na-mo-ri.."

-------------------------------------

Past midnight, Kuchiki residence.

"Ah!----Tai-chou!", she moaned as she suddenly jolted.

This was the first time, she had formed words instead of just noises.

Byakuya, licked the side of her lip, he was getting into his senses when she started to speak.

He needed to know, he couldn't hold himself any longer. A sudden fierce emotion gripped him, he clutched her hair and bent her head a bit backwards, not enough to hurt her but enough to gain her attention and flip her eyes open in surprise.

She saw an odd gleam in his eyes, was it anger?

" Who is it?", he rasped, " who is it that you think of…..when you are with me?..."

Violence on a woman was not in his nature, but until that moment, he did not realize how much anger he had been building up.

Doubt? For what? She never questioned him so why should he, he had decided. But now, he realized, he …..couldn't stand it any longer. Why?

When had he grown possessive of this common woman?

Wasn't it always supposed to be only physical? That was why it was a secret, right?

A man had his needs and sometimes, a woman had hers. That was it, wasn't it? When had this changed?

But it was the little things, the unprecedented actions of he himself, impulsive answers, impulsive acts, this physical intimacy had brought about a mental side to it.

Was it ego, was it his pride? Why was it that he thought about these things every time, they had sex. An increasing dissatisfaction………an unfair situation, where he felt more and more possessed of her but in reaction, he sensed, her response from day one had been the same, …no difference….she gave in to the raw desire but did not offer something, he lately realized that he was beginning to crave---her heart.

He abruptly let go off her.

"That's cruel!", she wailed, rubbing her eyes, as he stood up.

He tied the sash of his Yukata, and with his back at her, his voice, deep, emotionless yet somehow, seething in rage, " Begone! Lowly woman! "

Matsumoto sat up, staring at Byakuya. The tall window let in the moonlight that haloed his form. His back was so straight with all the pride of his noble birth.

"Eh!"

He replied in a more calmer voice, " Get out of my house!"

He left the room leaving an astonished Matsumoto alone on the stately bed.

---------------------------

Excuse me for any mistakes

Next up: Undercurrents


	17. Undercurrents

Lilbrokendolly, thanks for your review. It does wonders for my self-esteem. i have tried to continue this fic but its much slower than before.

Conterra-san, I am sorry to toture you so with His Exellency's whims , but ..all I can say now is..read on...:D... I try to make HT a life size Bishie though I dont like Shounen-ai so much, but bein hit on is fun to read especially if one party is upright and furiously hetero...tee hee!!

Enjoy, everyone!

**Chapter XVII: Undercurrents**

Atsushi was almost naked except for his Jockey briefs and was donning his trousers. Atsushi had an amazing physique.

Oonishi half-covered by sheets was lying on his stomach on the bed and extended a hand to Atsushi's butt, which was within his reach, and pinched it.

"Nice, tight ass."

"Ouch! not now, Rai. I have to go.", Atsushi concentrated on wearing his clothes.

"Hmph!", Oonishi complained in a sing song voice, " You are always so cold after being so passionate in bed. Almost, like you are two different persons."

Raiden again tried to tease Atsushi into staying.

"Rai! I don't have time for this. Stay off or I tell Kurata you have been cheating on him!"

Oonishi wailed, "Oh! So cruel"

Then he added lustily after a pause, " But that's the reason you are all the more desirable to me."

Oonishi sat up watching Atsushi button his shirt.

"You know, I was surprised when you suddenly told me to dump you. I couldn't get why you would want me to cast someone else other than you but.."

Atsushi now fully dressed turned to him, and did his cuff buttons. He was dressed formally, trousers and shirt.

"…but…?"

"…that boy…what a catch! …He didn't even take up my offer, (sigh!)...but…God!", Oonishi smiled reminiscently, " Those eyes are to die for! I was almost getting hard as he walked the stage. I wanted to ….eat him up at the spot!"

Atsushi picked up his jacket from the arm chair, " Too bad! That boy is straight as a bow. That woman was his girlfriend."

"Nonsense, I know when a man is drifting away. They shouldn't last too long…..or is it, _you_ have your eyes on him? ..you were chatting up to him, prêt-ty cozily there…is that why you wanted me to cast him?"

" like I told you before, never ask me why……that's my deal."

"I know I have done a lot of odd stuff for you…but….this time… I want to know why….that boy…he is not normal, is he?"

Atsushi opened the door, " Don't poke your nose in stuff, that doesn't concern you…and.."

He added as he closed the door, "..be sure to publish that photograph."

---------------------------------------

Nanao clasped her hands and looked straight at Matsumoto.

"Why is it that you always come to me with these types of problems?", the former demanded.

"Awww, Nanao-chan.."

"You know, your sex-life is more active than mine's so then why.."

"Wow! You said it!"

Taken off-guard, Nanao blinked, " Eh? Said what?"

"You uttered the forbidden word, sex!"

Nanao blushed, " Well, you would not let me rest until you gave me detailed descriptions of what you did with…him. I sort of got used to it."

" well, who else could I tell besides you? Unohana-Taichou, Isane, Yachiru are off the list… Soi fon is well----deals with a different type of sex,….hmm, Yoruichi sama might be my type but she is never around nor do I know her enough….Oh! Inoue is there…but she is in school…and I haven't been to Earth recently…"

"and one wonders why?"

"Come on! Work with me, here.."

" work? Yes, THAT I can do, help you with work, but your personal matters.."

Matsumoto pouted, batting her eye lashes.

" That won't work on me like it does on men!"

Still, in spite of herself, she knew that look worked on anyone and everyone, regardless of gender. Matsumoto's power of attraction was fearsome.

"Oh-OK! Shoot!"

" What do I do?"

"Do you even follow what I say? Look, what happened last time!"

Matsumoto stuck out her tongue and winked, " One time offence so forget it okay?"

Nanao sighed, " I think, Matsumoto…….you should think of the consequences of your actions before plunging into them."

Matsumoto turned attentive, " What do you mean?". Now, her worry did show up on her face.

" You are surprisingly naïve for your experience, or do you deliberately persist to ignore the signs?"

"Signs? What signs?"

" simply put, he meant, how many people do you think are there in the bed, when you engage in sex with him?"

Matsumoto raised her eye-brows a bit, " Two?"

" Answer the question!"

After some thought, she said, " four?"

" what if I say three?"

" meaning what?"

" Meaning he has fallen for you."

----------------------------------

" When was this taken?", Hitsugaya gaped at his picture in the magazine. The picture showed him taking off his shirt, half way, very skillfully taken as if he were posing, but he felt very sure that he did not have such a photograph taken but in a split second, he deduced that the changing room might have had a hidden camera.

That Oonishi was going to pay for this!!

It was unbecoming of a Shinigami, especially a captain to check on the records of a mortal. It was also against regulations especially if it was for personal reasons. Every human on earth had a personal file in the Shinigami records library which was in SS.

He had to get someone trustworthy in Seireitei to do his dirty work but he wondered who.

The obvious answer popped in his mind.

He had painfully restrained himself from calling her up, but now he had an excuse………but this could jeopardize Matsumoto's position too.

She would do it, nonetheless, wouldn't she?

The thought of finally having an excuse to call her up besides wanting to hear her voice, had him trembling inside…in excitement,…..in anticipation……in apprehension of a remonstration.

Why hadn't he called her up in all these time? It was too selfish to call her now for this reason and more logical to hear her voice.

He had tried so hard not to think about her but time and again, he found himself thinking of her. In truth, in all these times, he was afraid…….that his relationship with her had turned difficult…with the physical connection in it.

He believed, in his young idealistic mind, all relationships especially love should be stemmed in values, not raw desire.

The experience,…..after that…he never could look at her without remembering, …her smell, her touch, her skin, her voice….all the things that aroused him….desire of the flesh…a relationship based on that would last till the thirst was quenched….till he would get bored of her…..it was fickle and shallow, he thought.

(A/N; Yeah, yeah, HT sounds like an old codger!)

He never wanted to destroy their friendship nor complicate it…. He wanted ,always wanted to be with someone, with whom, he would respect, adore…not that he didn't respect or was not affectionate towards Matsumoto….but he felt that the line had been crossed and in his then inexperienced state, that physical connection created a guilt, that he had taken advantage of her…and she was just being loyal to him.

And if he indeed had asked her to accept him, even mistaking what had happened was out of pure love, as practical as she was, she would still lay herself down to his will. This blind faith in him made him very reliant on her but…it was her same blind faith in him that made him think, he would never want her to pay for his mistaken assumption that he was in love with her, lest he hurt her in the process.

And there was the fact:

He still liked Hinamori very much.

He tolerated her numerous defects, her growing indifference to his well being, getting wrapped up in the privileges of the world. He was quite stubborn to not notice her faults. After all, that is what you do, when you love someone, you accept them as they are, their plus points and their faults.

----------------------------

Next Up: An Unprecedented Spectacle


	18. An Unprecendented Spectacle

**Chapter XVIII: An Unprecedented Spectacle**

" Why should I apologize?", Matsumoto thought, scratching her head, as she searched through her apartment, unable to locate her cell phone.

There was a bond that was forged between her and Byakuya. She had in all honesty, thought they would be doing fine together. Let alone some secrets between them. But each one did not have to know of the other's pasts, did they?

She hadn't met nor seen Byakuya for almost 5 days, it was getting to be a bit odd as she was getting used to seeing him every night for the last three weeks.

She felt left alone. But was she looking for a distraction? She had to re-evaluate her state of mind and heart. It seemed, she couldn't direct her affections to anyone by mere will nor physical intimacy.

Her body still responded to her heart at times, and she couldn't ignore her unfairness to Byakuya anymore. Even if it did not matter to him.

Now, at least for the sake of her own conscience, his insults seemed appropriately placed. What remained now, was …..to break this up.

--------------------------------

"Taichou, here is the report!"

"Is Hinamori back?", Hitsugaya queried.

"Yes, sir. It seems she couldn't get through.-----She is in a weakened state and is currently resting."

Hitsugaya tensed, " Say THAT first!"

He rushed to her office, she was lying on the couch, clearly sleeping. Hitsugaya did not disturb her.

Hitsugaya was now intrigued. There was a report on a certain area when he had arrived on his Earth station. He paid no attention to it, at first. But for the two months, the situation remained unchanged. S was an area where no Shinigamis, whether in their Gigai or not, could enter. There was no other mysterious phenomenon or appearances at that place so he kept this 'problem' as a low priority investigation. Now, with this shadow area still persistent, after its turn came up in the process queue, he gave it to Hinamori to investigate it, quickly resolve it or at least find a valid cause of the repulsion to Shinigamis but not quite affecting mortals coming and going through it.

" Even Hinamori was unable to enter", he murmured quizzically.

He had initially thought, it might be a holy or blessed region with seals warding off death spirits, namely Shinigamis…..but in their department, the level of Hinamori's reiatsu was second to Hitsugaya's (though the latter was at a pretty higher level than hers.) This disparity was existent from the very beginning when he had been appointed as a the captain; thus, a much wider gap now was no surprise. He did sense his reiatsu double up since last year. However, he chose to keep this a secret.

He did not want the attention Ichigo got, plus the fact remained, his own growth surprised him, it did not fit his estimate... but crossed it. This mystified him, but nonetheless, he dedicated himself to cultivate it and grow it further on his own accord.

He would secretly practice his Bankai at a rarely visited part of the beach. This was his secret haunt. His Bankai was complete but he had an inkling that maybe there was still something more to attain.

Practicing was one of the reasons, he did not have time nowadays.

Back to the present matter, Hitsugaya sensed that this case might need direct attention. Such seals couldn't counter powerful reiatsu, if Hinamori was kept at bay, then this case might not be as harmless as it seemed to be.

-----------------------------------

The captains were lined up sequentially and some divisions without captains had their Lieutenants in their stead. This was an annual Captain's meeting.

Matsumoto, couldn't help stealing a glance at Byakuya from the corner of her eye.

He looked resolute and expressionless as usual. She saw him as he had entered, his huge robes swishing with his graceful stride, his scarf floating, following his aura.

An ethereal presence, as if he came from a different world, much, much above and beyond anything or any place she could reach. She watched him anew, now thinking to herself, "what the heck was I thinking, when I went to his mansion every night? Can we really even be in the same picture together?"

"I was playing a part, I was not fit for, and the thing was…he gave me a chance……why?...", she could not believe that he could…..no….impossible..

All she thought, looking up from her standpoint, that he harbored enough affection for her as one had for an amusing unusual pet perhaps.

The thought was belittling but every time she saw him, her conviction in this belief increased. "How can you not acknowledge someone you like even once?", she thought as she sensed his cool exterior.

She was good in picking up the unspoken thoughts and words of all people, people she knew, people easy to read, people who displayed emotions. But Byakuya was hard to read, even after knowing him, or seeing him in close counters for a month or so.

Now, he looked unaffected by everything around him like the very first time, she had seen him.

She got the feeling nothing had changed….. nothing had happened between them, ……..they were strangers to each other….as before.

This thought……made something within her sink.

Still, a part of her wondered, how had she stumbled upon a chink of vulnerability on his impenetrable armor.

----

This annual meeting was all about the main missions carried out each division, the success and the failures, as well as collective missions where Shinigamis and heads of different sections had participated. Each division had a score in the types of missions which were graded from 1-6, nothing to do with risk level, just a classification.

The 10th Division scored 86 which was pretty good, but was displaced from its former position of Number 3 by Division 12 ( Technology) having 8 points lesser than the last year, to number 5. the 4th division was the first while the 6th division was the second. The 7th division was the fourth. Matsumoto had did pretty well, considering the 10th division was the only captainless division among the first five.

-------------

After the results were displayed, and General Yamamoto gave a perfunctory speech. The meeting was adjourned. Matsumoto barely remembered what her presentation had been like. All she could see, without seeing, how nonchalant Byakuya was.

Her unsettling feeling…….was hard to hide………but she did until, she suddenly came face to face to Mayuri, who deliberately stood on her way. He had bullied Hitsugaya many a times, now as she stood in for him, she would be the target of his taunts.

Not that _that_ would intimidate Matsumoto.

" You have been busy, haven't you? In and out of captain's rooms? How many points did you score from it this time?" , he said this within the audible range of the departing captains.

" Ara, here I thought men were above these…why, Mayuri-sama? Jealous? Want me to teach you the tricks? ", she winked at him.

Mayuri's face fell, and Hisagi, in spite of his late animosity towards her, disguised a snort of laughter with a cough.

"Damn, you just can't win against her!"

Mayuri looked at the other captains, looking back at him, showing that he was clearly defeated. It was one thing being told off by a captain, and another thing by a Lieutenant, not to mention a woman!

Mayuri fumed, and hissed, " Shameless, slutty woman, know your place here! You can't remain so high and mighty with your _talents_."

Mayuri delivered this and stomped off . Matsumoto did not try to stop him, his words did startle her, no one openly called her a slut to her face, especially in such a place. She felt embarrassed, and missed the cue to respond.

" Know what's lower than a slut?", Shunsui had drawn a knife to Mayuri's throat as soon as the latter swiveled around.

Hisagi replied, his sword drawn on the other side of Mayuri's neck,

" People who call others one."

Ukitake, who stood behind and between them with his hand on the hilt of his sword, said, " Watch what you say in here ……"

Zaraki who stood tall behind Ukitake with folded hands and head tilted to one side, flashing an ominous smile joined in, " ..'therwise, we won' be as forgivin' of ya as she is…(grin)"

Matsumoto stared in surprise at the four captains, wide-eyed, Kira was standing by them, and to represent the fellow feeling of all of them, Hisagi showed a thumbs up and a reassuring side smile, " We are here with you, Ran-san."

So everyone knew, and never said anything, never made her feel out of place.

Soi fon observed them standing at a distance, by Komamura and Unohana.

" Quite a group of supporters."

" Aren't you one of them?", Unohana asked.

" Well, she has worked hard and all that. She does deserve her place in the first five."

Mayuri stomped off defeated and passed Byakuya by the doorway, out of visual range of the others. Byakuya looked as calm as he usually did, with his eyes closed as if in thought and disinterest in everything around.

Then, as the 12th division Taichou crossed him, Byakuya opened his eyes . He did not speak but Mayuri instinctively turned his face to catch the scathing look of the 6th division captain.

His slanted dark eyes seemed to slash through Mayuri, who in spite of himself, felt a cold shiver. It was quite a bewildering fact to the latter that the 'puny' woman had so many people watching her back.

Mayuri then realized there was a cut on his own face and it was bleeding. Byakuya's anger had spiked his reiatsu like daggers and had managed to express itself.

" You! How dare you? ", Mayuri prepared to launch a counter attack. Just then, Matsumoto had noticed the two were in a confrontation and she saw Mayuri was about to strike.

" No way", she breathed, " why is he--?"

Before she knew it, she ran in between them. A fight between Byakuya and Mayuri…for what…..for whom that even be…. possible?

"STOP!"

Matsumoto saw a split second flash which meant that Mayuri had indeed levied a sword thrust. She had closed his eyes, taking a defensive posture and then opened them to see that there was a curtain over her.

Shunsui closed his eyes and shook his head, " Yare, yare, on such a small matter…"

Ukitake beside him, stood smiling, "…And he flares up in public for the first time. He is unpredictable…as always."

Matsumoto blinked and looked up, Byakuya was standing tall, with a hand had extended his coat/robe to shelter her. His forehead showed a very thin cut with a small trail of blood running down.

He just said to Mayuri, " Leave." There was a faint blush on his cheeks, which could be seen only by her as she was closest to him.

"T-taichou?"

"Don't call me that!", he declared in a low voice. It was a slightly harsh tone, but Matsumoto felt he was trying to cover up his confusion...in a way.. not wanting to show the vulnerable side of his...

He left as the Lieutenants and some subordinates came in. Renji ran to him, and commented on his cut to which Byakuya did not reply and walked away with the other following him.

Matsumoto stood still, watching his back.

-----------

Next Up: A surprising Avowal


	19. A Surprising Avowal

JenovaJuice97, I am sorry, I thought I gave the impression that Yamamoto was not present to witness that. I thought that the captains departing would be taken as a two-in-one implication that the General had left. Varui!

Unknown lazy ass, well, it does, I know. I happened to work too hard on this couple and now they seem unseparable...but all I can say, is read on...:D

LilBrokenDolly, Thanks for supporting Bya x Matsu..:D...I like lemon too, but I have to bring it in occasion, heh! heh! But anyway, I will try ...really!...And THANKS for liking ETU and that lovely review. yeah, I have a tendency to give abbreviations for everything..but it got me running once again. Hic!

coolshinigami, me too!

spedclass, I can't suggest anything new to that. You seem to have included every female in that anime...at least the ones worth mentioning.

Everyone THANKS! for your reading and reviews!

----------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapter XIX: A Surprising Avowal**

" So there is a school here.", Hitsugaya surveyed the school building of Seijo High from beyond its surrounding wall. He was in casual clothes, or to be precise, his Gigai was in jeans , open shirt with a t-shirt within. He had slightly dark blue shades on to match his baseball cap.

He had heard, that the gates marked the premise of the shadow area. He breathed in, a bit unsure, then put a foot across.

He came through it, fine. He could not detect any spirit force or anything.

" Are you sure this is the place?", he asked the Shinigami who acted as his guide.

" Yes, sir."

" Strange. I don't sense anything."

" S-sir!", the subordinate suddenly fell on the ground, outside the gates.

Hitsugaya turned to him in surprise, " Oi! Hey!"

He ran to the fallen figure and checked on the subordinate. The latter had fainted.

Why?

He inspected the man, bending his knees in a low make shift sitting position.

"Hmm", he said to himself, " no sign of spirit force yet it affects all Shinigamis except me. Was it just a sickly feeling to these people without any sign of spiritual energy or is my radar just down?"

" What are you doing?"

He looked up to see a girl was half bending looking at him curiously. She seemed to be taken aback once he lifted his head to see her. The usual blush that came in so many situations made its appearance. It was still difficult for him to get comfortable with the effect he had on other people.

He also realized, she wont be able to see the prostrate Shinigami, so his actions might seem odd to her. He stood up, and managed an embarrassing smile.

" I-I am sorry. I thought I lost something on the ground."

"Kyaa!!", another girl jumped on the shoulders of the first girl, " Mihiru, you didn't tell me, you had your cute boyfriend bringing you to school."

It was then he noticed, that many students had started coming in. it was opening time.

Drat it! He had hoped to investigate it before opening time, but this place was a bit confusing to find.

Mihiru, very flustered, tried to clear up the misunderstanding to her friend, " No, no, we just met here. He was looking for something."

The friend, cast him a mischeivous look, Hitsugaya sweat dropped, " here it comes!", he sighed internally.

Suddenly, someone walked right through between them, he brushed by Hitsugaya, not quite pushing him, but still in an ill-mannered way.

" HEY!! TSUKASA!!!!", Mihiru suddenly switched from shy mode to excitable mode, " That's plain rude!! Come back here and apologize!"

Tsukasa, dark haired with a casual messed up look , almost as tall as HT, turned half way back still walking, shouted back, " He's _wa-aay _out of your league!"

" Wh-what???", Mihiru flushed bright crimson right upto her hair roots and bunched her hands.

Tsukasa stuck out a tongue to her as she yelled back, " BAKA!!!", then turned his head towards his front and carried on walking away. 

" Sorry, I am sorry for my friend's behaviour…. He is ALWAYS like this.."

But Hitsugaya was paying no attention to her, he was looking at the building beyond, at the window on a higher level. He couldn't see anything from where he was, just had a feeling….. 

From a window of the building, a girl student was watching the three. She pulled out a cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number, at the other end, " Hello?"

"I thought I told you to keep him busy, why is he _here_?"

" It's difficult to pin him down. But don't worry, I will---"

" Save it!"

She cut the line, and held the device to her lower lip in a thoughtful gesture, not shifting her gaze from the disguised captain.

" looks like I have to take the matters into my own hands."

------------------------

(A/N: the Japanese is completely wrong, and I have reused another idea of mine's, credits to Goldberry, from her fanfic, Abandon the towers, Byakuya is 5'11", Matsumoto is 5'7¾" , Ichigo is 5' 9" while Hitsugaya is 5' 9¼ "...just for info, Gin is 6'1")

Byakuya tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't come. The bed seemed exceptionally cold tonight, he just wasn't tired enough.

He got up and settled his feet on the ground. He checked the time. There was a lot of time before dawn would come.

Another sleepless night, he guessed. Then he would do what he did in moments of leisure, practice.

He robed himself, and set out for his secret venue. It was not very faraway. Thinking over, he thought he needed a different place.

There was another clearing in about 15 minutes from there, which he never used before.

As he neared the destination, he sensed a familiar reiatsu. He did not have to see who it was, to know whose voice made the summoning.

" Nenshougekido, Haineko!"

He saw fine spray of ash emerge and disperse through the air. The ash particles burst into tiny flames.

Byakuya was hypnotized by the beautiful sight, little shimmering flames that glowed bright blue, uniformly suspended in the air.

It was a brilliant exhibition that bedazzled him yet exuded a calmness.

Was it the blue colour? It was like the colour of her eyes, so alive with the quivering of the flame and so endless by the shade of colour, ...you could get lost in them.

" Kuchiki-Taichou?"

Byakuya awoke from his reverie to look down, right into the wielder's eyes. The source was irrefutable.

Matsumoto felt a jolt of sudden happiness, when she saw Byakuya had come. This man with his impassive exterior still made her feel a contrasting pleasure from within. Maybe, her past demons had indeed left her. But perhaps, it was too late now.

Since he didn't respond, she repeated, "Kuchiki-Tai-"

" Why do you call me that?"

She blushed, " I- you told me not to call- I don't know what else to address you as?...or would you rather not hear me call you at all?" she added.

Was it a tinge of sadness, he detected in her? He noticed, how flushed she became. This made her look ….appealing. She was indeed God's gift to men.

Byakuya looked away to prevent himself from dwelling in thoughts he was not used to. Matsumoto noticed him turning his gaze away. There would be no reconciliation. What was she hoping for, anyway?

" Call me by my first name."

She looked up, surprised.

" And I will call you by yours."

She couldn't see his face. He had walked a few steps forward and just stood there. Still, her heart fluttered in a way that she hadn't felt in many months.

" I have meaning to apologize..", she began.

" What for?"

She couldn't say she hurt his pride, there was no conviction in such a reasoning. She just knew she had to apologize.

" For everything…maybe I might have tarnished your reputation by linking you to me…"

Byakuya turned and eyed her. All of a sudden, she was like everyone else. Treating him with the courteous respect that he had been used to from others. But she had been different at their first time face to face. She was nervous then, but apparently not awed by his lineage. Her attitude now had become common place.

He was disappointed. But something within him would not let him discard her. He had never pursued anyone, except Hisana so many years ago. This desperation was not a part of his nature, but …..he hadn't desired for anything, …….or anyone……for a long, long time.

By now, it was something else, it was not only following one of the last wishes of his departed wife anymore.

The truth was there was a battle raging between him- to one side lay his pride, the inertia of his long standing bachelorhood, the other side was weakened with doubt but still it was growing stronger day by day, and he sensed it, when he saw her, the shining blue eyes that almost drowned you, the way she tilted her head when puzzled looking at you, the way she bit her lower lip when in thought, the way her hair floated with the rhythm of her gait and how she ran her hand through it from the back of her head, the way she innocently smiled in mischief,…

...the last month, since the last month, he became increasingly aware, there was this feeling, a strong emotion hampering yet integrating with his mind, forcing him to acknowledge that he had a heart, and it was indeed susceptible and fragile.

He had blamed it on his isolation, his pent up energy and God-knows-what-not. It took him a long time to identify what it was, who it was that gave rise to this anomaly.

The culprit was this indomitable spirit in front of him. Yet, he had sensed her wavering towards another. And day by day, an insuppressible urge to reign over her heart as much as her body became a fundamental requirement for him. He could not have her in no other way. To own her- whole body, mind and soul was what he wanted. And he realized that now, as she stood there looking at him.

After all these musings, he concluded, this was indeed a problematic realization and ambition. It did mean, he had treated her cruelly.

To her complete surprise, he bowed his stately head slightly, and said, " I am sorry."

Taken completely unawares, Matsumoto waved her hands about. This was an absolutely unpredictable image she got to saw of him. All her thoughts of even the slightest reproach on his attitude a weak ago were completely banished.

" Oh! You don't have to-"

" Will you forgive me…", he entreated, his voice shaking very, very , very slightly.

" Eh?"

He lifted his head.

"…and be mine?"

-----------------------------------------

Next Up: Behind the Scenes Part 1


	20. Behind the Scenes Part I

**Chapter 20: Behind the scenes Part 1  
**

Hitsugaya escaped to the living room, once again. For the past month, he had somehow evaded having sex with Hinamori, who was getting to be quite bitter about it. Maybe due to work or something, his libido was almost non-existent nowadays. And he was not ready to suffer an _embarrassment _in the middle of the act, not with Hinamori's insecurity about her looks or assets, and most certainly for his own _ego_.

However, it was becoming harder and harder to escape her advances with her complaining. ( if you are like this before marriage, how are we going to have babies?)

Ughh! He thought. He was glad he didn't have to think about that until much, much later. Despite his maturity, fatherhood was still beyond his comprehension.

Sigh! He knew he was being a bad boyfriend. Life was hard when you couldn't live as a normal teenager. Honestly, he had all the adult problems, whether it was enormous loads of work, having a girlfriend who had started toying with the idea of wedlock and children,…he just couldn't take it slow, could he?

And now he was about to do something that he had promised Hinamori, he wouldn't do, at her beseeching when they set out to Earth a few months ago.

He dialed the Matsumoto's number in his mobile phone.

-------------------------------

Vera Craig flopped down on the chair in her allotted room and crossed her legs.

" SO boring!", she sighed.

" What ails you, dear sister?", Meena looked up from the magazine, she was reading.

" This trip to Japan bores me. All I do is work, work, work. No time for fun! And I feel so alone!", she whined.

" Boris (, your fiancé,) couldn't well leave his production to follow you down here!"

" Why not? He _should_."

"….And here I thought, you came here to visit me, how come all you do is photo shoots?"

Vera threw her hands in a helpless gesture, " I couldn't keep my coming here a secret, could I?... and john,(my agent) said I should put this publicity to good use, even on vacation."

" So you got it all sorted out then.", Meena returned her attention to the magazine.

" Heh! I hoped to pose with a cutie, but all the faces I chose are fully booked at least for this month and till the day I am supposed to leave"

Meena got up and walked towards her sister, " So- you want to pose with someone of your choice, right?"

" We-ll, yes…and perhaps, a tiny fling would be a treat…not that I have much time.", the buxom blonde giggled.

Meena dropped the magazine on Vera's lap.

" How is page 24?"

" Page 24? ……..24, 24, 24,--", Vera leafed through the magazine.

" Him?", she raised up the book to show the picture to Meena.

" what do you think?"

" isn't he a bit too young for me?", she still stared at the magazine, " ….but you have good taste, he looks magnificently divine!.. "

Meena smiled knowingly with folded arms and with a raised brow, " So, what's it gonna be, sis?"

"I'll take him."

-------------------------------

Matsumoto was astonished," What are you saying?"

" Do you need me to repeat it?"

" No, no… I mean….what do you mean?"

" exactly as I said."

" but that---"

" Are you refusing me?"

Matsumoto looked back at the man, very much in disbelief. He came up close to her and Matsumoto could hear her own heart beat hammering, increasing in crescendo with his ever step. Presently, he came at a hairline's breadth. She felt her breathing had stopped.

" I-I am not worth-"

" Don't say words that don't make sense."

" bu-but I-"

She felt his lips on hers with his long powerful arms encircling her, taking her breath away.

It was confusing, her heart, her feelings, what she wanted, what she couldn't have, what she couldn't forget, what was happening to her now, what this man offered and what the other two hadn't - all made her feel muddled. "What do I do?", she asked herself. To her dizzy self.

He withdrew, letting her catch her breath. The powerful charm of this lord was formidable.

Presently, he spoke in a quiet tone, " I won't ask you to forget about your former captain."

Matsumoto started.

"..but I want you to look at me when you are with me."

Matsumoto understood, " and I won't ask you about Hisana-sama at all."

A slightly perplexed look passed through his features, Matsumoto noted she felt an ache in her chest to see Byakuya still moved by the memory of his wife. He was very loyal. She vowed never to mention her name again, and as she placed a hand on his cheek at which he held her wrist, she knew she could never take her place and would perhaps end up as second place throughout her life. But ……..this man was precious to her now, and she knew she would get possessive of him, in near future.

He put his forehead on her head, as he held her.

Maybe, all they needed, was just time.

---------------------------

Renji dropped the stack of papers in the living room. He knew his captain would be wide awake and maybe had gone off for practicing as he discovered that he did during the last few days.

A servant had let him in. he thought, maybe if he waited, he might get hold of his captain and have a few words. He sat patiently declining refreshment from the servants. Presently, he heard something in the quiet room. Not voices, but something….ringing. a cell phone?

He traced the sound and distinguished that it came from the next room. Seeing no one about, he carefully slid the door to peer inside. It was almost empty except for a small table with a printed folded piece of clothing and a mobile phone persistently ringing on.

He stared at it for a few minutes after picking it up and when it rang on still, he connected the call. The caller ID wasn't visible. That meant the caller wasn't on the phone book.

" Hello?"

Hitsugaya jumped when he heard a male voice on the other end. Then reassured himself, the silly woman might have gone for drinking, and had passed out which is why one of her drinking buddies might have picked it up in her stead.

Without bothering with a return greeting, he demanded, " who is this?"

" This is Lieutenant Abarai Renji from the sixth division of Gotei 13 speaking", Renji replied with authority, deciding to awe the other unknown party with his designation.

" Idiot", Hitsugaya muttered. All this tension for nothing! He was partly relieved.

" What was that?", Renji, the lionheart roared, not bothering to keep his voice down.

" Fool! Is that how you speak to a captain?"

" Ai?"

" This is Captain Hitsugaya speaking!"

Renji lowered his voice by an octave, and apologized profusely. Hitsugaya's voice had deepened.

" It's okay, where is Matsumoto?"

" Eh?", Renji then deduced, this might just be Matsumoto's mobile phone, More proof!, " why are you speaking in such hushed tones, captain?"

" Just answer the question.", Hitsugaya hissed urgently, looking back at the bedroom door.

" Erm, she just stepped out, but I could take a message."

" No, I will call back."

" No, wai-wait, actually she just left the mobile phone here, and I was going to give it back. So she might not take your call later tonight also."

Hitsugaya after a moment's thought said, "okay, write this name down—Oonishi Raiden. "

Renji grappled for a pen and notepad which were miraculously close by. He scribbled the name.

" Anything else?"

" Just put in the word, 'records'. And she will know."

" Just that?"

" Yes", then after a pause, he added, " Add another name, 'Atsushi Takahashi'"

" A-T-S-U-S-H-I-T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I", Renji then heard sounds coming closer, he turned around apprehensive he would be discovered in a place he wasn't supposed to be at, " Er- gotta go now, Hitsugaya-Taichou."

" Wait –where are you now?"

" Eh?", he interjected.

" I said, where are you now?"

" Er- Kuchiki's Third Manor", he replied distractedly, looking back, then realizing his mistake, " No! no…..I am – I am at the corner pub. Sorry, sir, I am in a hurry, something came up, I have to let go now."

Dial tone.

Hitsugaya stared at his mobile with a confused expression. Why did he lie? It was pretty obvious he was. But why was her mobile there?…visiting Rukia?….but she was on Earth, as far as he knew. Who else could be the reason, for which Matsumoto would hang out at the Kuchiki clan's house?

These thoughts mystified him when a yawn came out , then he decided he was tired and needed to sleep.

(A/N: See, even HT would think Byakuya x Matsumoto was a crack pairing.)

---------------------------

Thanks pals, the next chapters will come very very slowly now...This is as much as is properly written...

Meanwhile...

One gag I have been thinking for a while:

HT: What are you reading?

Atsushi: Oh, it's just a Doujinshi for Byakuya x Matsumoto

HT: x(...**WHAT??...**Gimme that!!!

HT snatches off the book off Atsushi at which the latter picks up another one and begins to read.

HT: What the heck? What is THAT one???

Atsushi: I won't be givin' you this one.

HT??

This time they fight until the book falls between them open in the middle page. It was a doujinshi also.

HT: Wha-what is THIS??

Atsushi: I believe this is what they call 'spit roast' .

HT: (blushing) THAT is not what I meant, why does this chap have white hair and green eyes and the other one have brown hair and brown eyes?

Atsushi: Aww!! Don't they make a good match ? Even Atsushi Hitsugaya sounds nice, ooh, I am goin' to faint in mebarrasment!!(blushes coyly)

HT: (purple)...(reiatsu flowing)..**..how does cryogeny sound?**

**Ukitake: A-nd ...that concludes the Ad for Urahara Shoten Publications...So wanna pick up rare pair doujinshis? look out for Usho or rather Uso-Pubs, Our exclusive range for unique couples,released in stores this weekend!!**


	21. Behind the Scenes Part II

Thanks to all who reviewed and read till here. LillyBrokenDolly, your email ID didnt appear in the email you sent. So Could you please send it again? placing (dot) and (at) to replace the operators. Thankee!

**Chapter XXI: Behind the scenes Part II**

"Kon! What are you hiding?", Ichigo noticed the mod-soul-incorporated-plushie was shoving something deep within his drawer/ bedroom.

" Nothing.", Kon jumped back pressing his bottom on something hidden behind him.

" Wrong answer!", Ichigo sprang from the chair, with a motion to accost the lion-teddy (?).

Rukia came in through the door and barked, " You guys are too noisy!"

Kon exclaimed, " Nei-san!" But oddly didn't try to jump on the female as he usually did.

Ichigo quit wrestling with Kon, moodily 'Tcheh!' –ed.

" Knock will ya!"

" Why should I?", Rukia said looking around his room, " You're a boy, you've got nothing to hide!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. " Say, what are you looking for?"

" Have you seen--?", Rukia begun, but stopped, then said, " Oh, I don't think-"

Ichigo pointed at Kon, " Whatever, it is you are missing, this thing has it!"

"Hey!", Kon yelled," That's unjustified and unproved!"

Rukia widened her eyes, with a realization that just might be true.

" Ichigo, confiscate it at once!"

" Eh? Why should I?"

" Because I said so,…besides, it's your duty as my boyfriend!"

Convinced, Ichigo re-engaged in a tussle.

" What-is-it-any-way?", Ichigo said in between, the struggle.

Rukia said, " My kitty pouch.", just when Ichigo managed to wrestle the thing free.

He hung it out of reach of Kon, in the full view of all.

" P-Panties?", Ichigo blushed, half-embarrassed, half-angry, " You pervert! How DARE YOU TAKE RUKIA'S..??"

Rukia calmly replied, " Those are not mine's."

Ichigo paused and blinked, then hollered, " My sister's?? You disgusting pedo-"

"Idiot! Look carefully those are a man's briefs!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, surprised while the latter point at the window behind. Kon was staring at his prized possession with a new found disgust, how would a mod soul know, about stuff like these?

There was someone outside, hanging upside down, tapping on the window pane.

" Shinji Hirako!"

" We need to talk!"

------------------------------------------

Hinamori was in the nail parlour, surveying her freshly done nails, blowing over them. she stretched her fingers out to survey the handiwork of the expensive specialists and decided they deserve the money.

She would show them to Hitsugaya who would marvel at them, right? After all, every guy did want his girlfriend to maintain a standard of beauty. She had taken every possible measure, he would not be dissuaded by any female because, he was supposed to be hers and hers only.

She tried to rethink the blank episode in her life. It all had been erased right from the moment she escaped to Hueco Mundo and till the Shinigamis had found her in Las Noches.

No one believed her innocence except Hitsugaya. He protected her from the malicious suspicion that every one directed at her. She had forgotten her reasons for quitting SS, and something within her had told her, he was the one for her.

Now, she had no doubt in mind, though, somehow, things with Hitsugaya weren't going all according to what she planned. There was an invisible wall between them but Hinamori had vowed to break it brick by brick. She had extracted some promises from Hitsugaya, putting their relationship in line. That should ensure some safety from that scheming vamp of a vice-captain! Looks weren't everything!

" Ah! Nicely done I see."

Hinamori's thoughts were interrupted by a handsome man in goggles. He took them off to reveal his brown eyes. his face was familiar, where had she seen him before?

But that was of no concern of hers, she turned around on her parlour chair. She ignored him.

" Tch! Tch! No courteousness to respond to a compliment., milady. I wonder whether _this_ would make you rethink your attitude!"

Hinamori, dispassionately glanced at the card he retrieved from his pocket for her to observe. Her eyes widened at the crest drawn on the white card.

" Where did you find this?", Hinamori almost breathless.

" Does that mean, Milady hasn't switched her loyalties? To think a few months could change you so much. Aren't you being capricious?", a smile touched the strangers lips.

A switch was clicked on. She gasped as a door to a room of unfamiliar memories opened. The blank episode was now crowded with events that staggered her. Had something within her suddenly changed?

Hinamori felt lifeless yet invigorated by a new hope that she never knew she harboured, can that even be possible?

She looked at the man blankly as he took out his cell phone and typed something, and handed her the phone. She stared at the LCD screen to see a new name entered in the directory and a cursor blinking in the number slot. She mechanically filled it in. as she returned the device to its owner, he thrust a heavy envelope into Hinamori's hands.

" Convince him to take this! Without fail. That is if you… want to see him again!"

" Is he- is he alive??", Hinamori's throat ran dry, her eyes bulged out, stricken. Half hopeful, half-----apprehensive???

The man displayed a wry smile and replacing his sunglasses, left with no further words.

-------------------------------------------------

Next Up: Mihiru's Diary


	22. Mihiru's Diary

I am very sorry for the delay. As a bonus, I am posting two chapters together! A huge thanks to Lilbrokendolly for being my beta reader.

A note: This is NOT MICHIRU from Karakura High, but Mihiru from Seijo High. (Please see Chapter 19 )I didnt realise that the name matched.

Arigato to Lilbrokendolly , Conterra-san, Anime Addict Anonymous, JenovaJuice97 and Spedclass for reviewing after reading, AND sharing your thoughts. Seems Byakuya earned a lot of brownie points. Thus, competition is pret-ty tough.

Off the cuff, I dont like Hinamori but I guess I will hate myself for soiling her character. It still isnt fair that she gets so bashed to make Matsumoto the next best option. Don't you want Matsumoto to get Hitsugaya, fair and square? In this story, it might be hard or maybe I won't want to do it...:P  
Let Us C:D

Now, please enjoy and share your opinions.

**------------------------------ **

**Chapter XXII: Mihiru's Diary**

Mihiru's diary_: Ramblings of a school girl from Seijo High. A few pages from the last week._

_Tuesday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? Remember the Bishie I was talking about a few days earlier? He joined our class today!! Our school is so full of __violent thugs, he is like a breath of fresh air in here. There were a few guys who came during today's lunch break only. Both were from Isamu's group and Hideaki's group. Tsukasa for some reason was not interested in recruiting Kouseki-kun (that's his name!). Even though it's true all the members of his group had voluntarily joined in. Not forcibly recruiting members is about all that is good about him!_

_Now to the best part, Kouseki-kun sits right next to me!!! Yeah!_

_He isn't very talkative, but I like looking at him. He really stands out! He looks like a model._

_He doesn't smile but I think he is cool! (Tsukasa thinks he's showy! How could he?)_

_He is like __Matsunaga__ in "16 SaiKissu."_

_So tall, such a stylish hairstyle…_

_His eyes, I didn't get to see them that day. No wonder he covers them. They are startlingly green with long, thick lashes, ooooh! Mesmerizing!_

_He has this habit of running his hand through his hair, when he is thinking, (was it in math class?). The fringe of hair shading his left eye gets drawn back with his long fingers. If you could see his face then…_

_Boys really do have bigger hands, and they have long limbs! And they are stronger...and taller… Kouseki -kun is so tall, he has big, wide shoulders. I wonder how it would feel, being held between them, like in 'Kindan no Koi', from behind...his chin would touch my head, he would be so possessive of me, he would protect me ( from Tsukasa's pranks!!), he would say in his rumbling voice, "Mihiru- I have always, always looked at you. I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"…Kyaa…._

_I mustn't dream too much. Tomorrow, I will try to talk to Kouseki-kun. I hope Tsukasa doesn't interrupt us again._

_Love_

_Mihi_

(A/N: I hate _'16 SaiKissu' _but the boy's face in it is very expressive, with a sour look too! _'Kindan No Koi'_ is a very sexy manga, concentrating mainly on a very charismatic beautiful wolf-man and his cute human girlfriend. Read the latter, if you don't mind the concept! And yeah, mature scenes, heh heh!)

-------------------------------------

Mihiru's diary_: Ramblings of a school girl._

_Thursday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ahh!! Can you imagine the gall of the girls in our school? It's hardly been 3 days, and Kouseki-kun is even approached by juniors as well as seniors left, right and center!!! Every lunch break, dozens of girls come to our class just to get a glimpse of him or to offer him bento!!! Even in between classes!!! It's not like my classmates don't try! Himiko tried to bully me into exchanging seats with her. But I stood my ground._

_Even Meena, the queen of Seijo High!_

_She is from a different section, but yesterday I overheard her asking Tsukasa about Kouseki-kun. Who knows, she might even transfer into this section! She always gets her way. You see, she is very pretty. She is half-Japanese. She has very white skin and glass-like grayish blue eyes. Her black hair is so long and silky. She always turns heads wherever she goes. She also models. And she is good in studies and sports. She is a member of almost all the clubs in Seijo High. Even boys from other schools, sometimes even from colleges, come to the gates to meet her. Why does she need to monopolize Kouseki-kun? Doesn't she have Tsukasa? She is in his group, right? He always protects her. _

_Like during lunch break yesterday, when yet again, another fight broke out in the compound. Meena had walked in, and one of the guys tried to forcibly ask her out…. What a place to ask her out…sometimes, people have no sense of situation. _

_She gave him a really scary look, then Tsukasa walked in and beat the guy left and right. He held Meena's hand and pulled her out of the place. Come to think of it, Kouseki-kun was there, wasn't he? ………….. Tsukasa passed by him and blushed. What do you think happened there? _

_But that Meena!!! She suddenly turned around and caught Kouseki-kun's hand. I couldn't hear what she said. But Kouseki-kun wasn't a bit ruffled; he seemed used to it and responded in a detached manner, I think, and then walked away. I wasn't able to overhear what he said either. Tsukasa didn't put up a fight with her doing that and also walked away. What does that mean?_

_I hope Kouseki-kun told her off…….though they would make a good match. Kouseki-kun is amazingly good in sports. I have watched him play basketball in the gym, and sometimes, I watch him play football in the field, from the window in the passageway of the third floor. He is great in studies, too. I want to ask him to tutor me, he knows everything! _

_He is very attentive in class also. Not like Tsukasa...who sleeps as soon as the teacher turns his back. Tsukasa thinks that Kouseki-kun is odd. He says he is not like a teenage boy at all…. Kouseki-kun is NOT ODD!!_

_He just never makes friends. He never talks to girls, even the seniors, just to me!!! Though its little things like, "You dropped an eraser"…….. and even once helped me out in a test! It was Physics. He didn't tell me directly though, but__ just said he couldn't read the fourth question (we sit at the second last row) and asked__ Sensei to read it aloud. That is when I realized that I wrote down the constants wrong. I really think he did that to correct me. But how could he see my paper from that distance? He must have wonderful eyesight._

_Speaking of which, a funny thing happened today, before break. Tsukasa was snoozing as usual at the desk behind me. Hot headed T-Sensei noticed it and got really mad! I tried to wake him up, but just as I turned around, I heard a noise right behind my head. I turned my head back, to see Kouseki-kun's hand right in front of my face holding a duster! Sensei had thrown the duster at Tsukasa, but I was in the way and would have been hit! Kouseki-kun, didn't even have to move from his desk to catch it. _

_The class clapped for the brilliant save. T- Sensei apologized to me. I just got shaken up; what if I was hit? I wouldn't die but it would hurt!_

_But something after that cheered me up. I searched for him. I wanted to thank him, for the duster thing and also…for the test. He wasn't anywhere but then, I remembered no one ever saw him during lunch break, he always disappeared somewhere._

_I don't know why, but I felt he would be at the roof top. No one goes there usually because it was against school rules, but I thought he might just be there. And luckily, no one saw me go up there. I was ve-ry careful._

_I didn't find him when I came in through the tall door, which was ajar. But I was astounded at the beautiful view of the town. I couldn't help leaning on the bar. I wanted to step beyond it on the narrow concrete extension. I was just going to, when I heard a voice say,"Don't."_

_It was Kouseki-kun! He was sitting on the top rim of the door. I hadn't even noticed him! How could he keep his balance? Then I saw the roof above the stairwell was sloped like a cone._

_He nimbly jumped off and came towards me. _

_He surprised me! My heart was beating so fast and loud, I wondered if he could hear it._

"_You are not supposed to be here."_

_Heh! I came here in search of him to thank him, no less and he says that!!! It ticked me off!_

_I said, "What about you?"_

_He said, "I can run fast."_

_I didn't quite get what he meant at the moment. But then, we heard voices coming up the stairs. I didn't know whether they were students or teachers. I felt my hand being jerked as I looked up to see Kouseki-kun had pulled my wrist, and took me off the ground, literally!! _

_Then he...Kami, it makes me blush, still thinking about it now! He held me up bridal style as he jumped on the door frame again! I closed my eyes. He was so strong! I was so surprised and embarrassed I couldn't speak. Did he see my face go red?_

_Then, I don't know how he did it, but I felt that he walked up the steep slope of the slippery roof, and didn't make a sound, except whooshing. All these he did in a matter of a few seconds!!!_

_How light I felt, it felt that he was effortlessly carrying me, my hair brushed past my face, I could smell his cologne….. I then opened my eyes to see the heads of T-Sensei and R-Sensei from the edge of the roof. And I saw Tsukasa!! Damn it! He again came in to ruin my perfect moment. At this rate, I will never get a boyfriend. _

_Then it hit me, I didn't realize Kouseki-kun's face was so close to mine. You know, I thought, people looked different, not as good from so close…but he looked so ... …… I thought my heart would stop beating, but then he asked me something weird, "How many people can you see?"_

_I answered three. He said he could see three also. He does talk funny but it's okay. It's cute._

_After looking here and there, for a little while, they went away. Makes me remember, I would have to give a good telling off to that Tsukasa!!! He comes into __**everything**__ I do! _

_Oh yes, what was I writing…? Oh yes, Kouseki-kun! Thinking about what happened after that, he said some really odd stuff._

_Disconnected things, like, "The ground is alive." And "I can't sense anything." Almost to himself. _

_After that, he let me down. And even though I thanked him, he seemed distracted. Maybe he doesn't think I am cute. But I won't give up. Tomorrow, I will ask him to tutor me. If I am lucky, I might invite him to my home!!! What do you think? Wish me luck! _

_Love_

_Mihi_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Next up: Commitment_  
_


	23. Commitment

**Chapter XXII: Commitment**

Ichigo interjected quizzically, "Zards?...Vizards??? And what's the deal about those things on your face?" He wondered about the numerous cuts and plasters on Hirako's face.

Ignoring the second query, "Well, you could say they are Vizards only…but they work for the other side. They-"

"Other side?...as in?? "

Hirako closed his eyes, breathed in.

"Imbecile! Wouldja let me finish?!!"

Rukia placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder as he was about to retaliate. Ichigo looked at her and calmed down. "Please continue," Ichigo tried to be civil, reluctantly, words somehow making it through gritted teeth.

"Zards are essentially Vizards but they work for Aizen. They are-"

"Aizen is still alive?!?" Ichigo exclaimed, shell shocked.

"Of course, he isn't! (you are interrupting again!) But that guy was one heck of an ambitious villain! He left back up troops to work on after he would fail."

"How come we haven't heard about them before now? And how do you know about them?" This time it was Rukia who asked.

Hirako did not mind her interference and dutifully answered her, "I, myself, didn't know about it until a day ago. Mashiro was one of the Zards. She never told us where she came from before. Someone came to recruit her or rather take her back yesterday. Damn! It was hell of a fight! ( That's how I got these cuts)."

"Who was it? Was he strong?", Ichigo asked.

Rukia also queried, interested, "What did he look like?"

Ichigo turned to eye her, suspiciously, "How come gals ask questions like these?", he thought.

Rukia replied as if she could read his thoughts, "Visual identification is important too."

Hirako mused, "She looked like a witch, if you ask me."

------------------------------------------

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya searched through the entire house then finally found her on the roof.

She had wrapped her hands around her knees and was staring at the sky. The stars weren't visible because of the street lights. Nonetheless, she seemed immersed in her thoughts.

He felt the chill in the air, and noticed her slight form, bundled up, obviously cold.

He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She clutched the neck of the garment to wrap it tightly around her.

"You are home," she said.

"Yes."

"How was school?"

"Do you need to ask?"

She smiled, then she asked, "Did you find out anything?"

"I am still not sure."

"What have you -"

"Let's talk about work in the office, shall we?"

He was evading a straight answer, she did not probe further.

She got the picture, so she veered her eyes to the sky once more.

"What are you thinking?"

She replied reminiscently, "Do you remember, Shirou-kun, when you called me bed-wetter in front of my class?"

Hitsugaya sweat dropped. He said, "Surely, you are not going to go on about that!!! I stopped calling you that years ago! "

She laughed lightly, "No"

Then she continued, "I was really pissed at you for calling me that."

"Yeah, you wouldn't come to visit me for a whole week."

"Yes, but then you came to meet me after so many days! (HT: it was only 7 days! I was busy!) I was sitting on the terrace like this and you came to me and sat beside me; you were still much shorter than me and had just joined the Academy. Do you remember what you said that night?"

He didn't. He was thinking about something else now, and was mulling whether he should tell her or not. Or ask her…..

He had been getting numerous calls from different agencies for the last few days. He had a job of turning them down. Many were from Oonishi, who was so persistent that he had to block all incoming calls except from selected numbers or SS. He had been wondering how they had got hold of his number. Of the few possible sources, Hinamori was the uppermost possibility, but he thought it not wise to ask her this.

Still, somebody out there was determined to pull him out to this industry…..or was it, to dissuade him from something else?

"Shirou-kun! Are you listening?"

He blinked as he was shaken from his thoughts, "So-sorry."

"No, that was not it."

"Eh?"

She sighed and then went on, "I was angry with you. Many had poked fun at me. I was so humiliated that I thought I would not get married. Then do you remember, what you told me?"

Hitsugaya now realised she was still on the same subject, "No," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh! And I thought you were so serious then. It was funny, but you sounded like you meant it."

Hitsugaya was curious, "Meant what?"

Hinamori turned to him and looked deep into his eyes, at which Hitsugaya was disconcerted. He thought, "Oops! Am I supposed to be romantic or something now?". He really wasn't in the mood.

She drawled, trying to sound sexy, failing miserably, "You said you would marry me."

She widened her brown eyes in a meaningful look, begging conviction or resolution or reiteration of a little boy's offer so many, many moons ago.

Looking at her, in the street lights from around, he understood one thing very clearly.

He was a very different person now.

His thoughts, his dreams, his priorities, even his personality was different. He realised that it was true that you grow up very fast during the formative years, and with his drastic experiences, he had grown into someone almost contrasting that little boy she had played with in their childhood.

Was that feeling he had for her back then intact?

This feeling that had been battered by her betrayals and her whims and…the emergence of someone else in his life…

"Let's get married," she said.

Hitsugaya stared in surprise, "Wh-what?"

She furrowed her brows at his hesitation, "What, Shirou-kun? Did you expect me to remain your girl friend for the rest of my life? That I would live in with you without marriage in my mind?"

"N-no, but why now, it's a bit too soon, we are stil-" (' I haven't planned anything so far ahead', he thought).

She slipped her arm under his, and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Let's get married before-"

"Before-?"

She paused, "Before you get busy again…."

"Busy as in?" he looked at her very intensely; he sensed a hidden message.

She took out an envelope and placed it on his lap.

He opened it to see it was a contract with an agency and a schedule of shoots, the first one with a Vera Craig.

"What the heck is this?", he exclaimed, doubts rising to his mind which he suppressed with difficulty.

She said, "I got this from that guy at the mall. (HT: You met who?) He forced this on me. I read through it. It looks pretty good, why don't you try it?"

He stared at her in surprise, "Are you---I can't do this! I don't have the time."

Hinamori persuaded him, "It will be good! Why, is it because of school? You can quit school; it drains while this pays...it's not like you aren't educated. You are repeating stuff you have already done. Why do you need to be in school? It eats your time. You can investigate in your spirit form."

"I need to be – there."

The pause came in when a thought re-occurred to him. Why are circumstances trying to keep out of school? Is this a sign, that he should delve deeper into the mystery of the shadow region?

"If you love me, you will do this."

"Why?" he asked. Why was she being so adamant? Was she also trying to--?

"Hinamori, did you- did you give my number to someone?"

Hinamori paled for a second, then replied, "What are you saying? I would never do that!"

She got up suddenly and said, "I need to prepare dinner," then she left.

He looked at her going in, and thought to himself, "Why is she lying?"

--------------------------------------

"BANKAI!"

Byakuya was standing behind Matsumoto who was a head shorter. His arm extended with his Zanpakutou pointing downwards, the blade shattered into flower petals as the surroundings were enveloped in darkness.

Matsumoto followed suit, "Bankai". Her blade shattered into ashes as well, then settled on the top of the petals, bursting into blue flames as well.

The scene before them was suspended little petals forming the base of the tiny flames. The vision of the effect of their converged Bankai was like festival lights during a spring night.

Byakuya then looked at Matsumoto for her verdict. It was his idea.

"Kirei," she smiled, her eyes reflecting the glimmers of the 'little lamps'. She turned around to flash an equally beautiful grin, "I never knew you were so creative as to think about this."

Byakuya didn't know whether to return her smile or to frown at her underestimation of him. But he knew he wanted to kiss her lips.

However, he settled with clearing his throat, "Ahem! There are things you will discover about me by and by."

Matsumoto turned back at the scene, to hide her hesitation. It was 2 am, just a few days after his surprising confession.

With his Zanpakutou's tip buried in the ground, Byakuya placed both his hands on her shoulders, from her back. Then said slowly:

"You can walk away…from me…now…if you want…"

The flatness of his voice betrayed no emotion. Matsumoto felt her heart missed a few beats.

The effects of the combined Bankai had died down; the flames had disappeared and the petals had settled on the ground.

She then made a motion to leave, and felt his hands clasping her shoulders not letting her go.

She stood motionless, because of his restraint.

He said, "I see, you feel trapped."

She sensed anger. What was wrong? They were fine for the last few days. Why did he have to point out that there was a looming question about commitment in the air between them? And why did she not pull away?

"Rangiku," he said. There was a riveting effect to his voice that always confused her.

She half turned around and he took out a scrap of paper.

"What is this?"

"I found it in your mobile phone." ( Her mobile was a flap-type).

"But you gave it back to me yesterday. How come?"

"An indiscretion on my part."

She unfolded the paper and widened her eyes as she read the contents. She looked at him then back at the note.

The note read:

"_Rangiku-san, _

_Hitsugaya-Taichou called. He told me to tell you "Oonishi Raiden", "Atsushi Takahashi" and "records". He told me you would understand. That was all. Sorry for not telling you. _

_Renji_."

She was so surprised to find out that her former captain had finally called, after 4 months that it didn't occur to her that Renji could have personally notified her. So Byakuya had to find out. And she had to miss his call.

And that IDIOT!!!, her mind raved, he had to call up only due to some job he wanted her to do!!! Nothing else!

A spasm of pain ran through her features; Byakuya duly noted it.

"Every time."

Matsumoto looked at Byakuya again.

"Every time, you look like that," Byakuya looked at her intently, "You look like you are going to cry." She did not know how her face looked.

Matsumoto felt a tear fall down her cheek. She touched her cheek to find it wet.

Matsumoto looked away, there was a small sad smile on her face, "Don't you think, it's pathetic? The way I am?"

"Yes", he decided.

Brutally honest, eh? she thought. She sighed, this was going nowhere. But somehow, this had quieted her down.

"But these tears don't suit you." He caught a tear with his finger and looked at it. "If he loves you, he should protect your happiness." (that personifies you).

She laughed, "You are funny, Byakuya-sama." Though she addressed him as he had bid her to, she always attached the –sama. "If he cared as much, then I would never have been-"...she stopped herself when she realised what she was saying, "-it doesn't matter anymore now."

A thought occurred to Byakuya, "Have you ever told him?" Matsumoto looked at him, surprised.

She said aloud, "I think I scre- messed it up for myself," and she thought internally, "I can't believe I am telling him this, not to mention also swearing!!" She realized, for the first time, she was discussing something she had sworn never to tell him. How had it come to this?

Also, Byakuya seemed to take it levelly. The hint of anger a moment ago had apparently vanished and was replaced by concern. God only knews what was going through his mind…his face was like a mask, but…he was interested in what had happened to her, like a friend.

She still didn't understand him, she still couldn't figure out why was she so drawn to him, still hesitant to define their relationship, still doubtful whether they had a connection or not---- yet, could not escape his beck and call.

"What did you do?"

Heh, heh, here came the question she dreaded. Despite his nonchalance, she had seen flashes of his wrath, though had never felt its impact. But she couldn't risk knowing what his reaction would be.

"….Something I shouldn't have done, which ceases to be of consequence now…", she said, trying to sound ambiguous. The way he looked at her, made her feel too nervous to lie blatantly.

Byakuya uttered a mere, "Hm."

Then he walked away as if to leave then he stopped and said, without turning around, "You can't stay at a crossroads forever."

There was a stream in front of them, the moonlight was reflected on the ripples. There was a shallow region filled with static water joined to the stream via a very small neck, and water trickled down into the small space. Byakuya was looking at the flow and continued.

"You can move towards one direction only-- either forward or backward."

The manner of his speaking made Matsumoto realize, the Kuchiki heir was asking her for the last time.

She couldn't bid for time. She couldn't ask him to wait. She had to decide then and there. There was no turning back from which ever path she chose.

She fisted her hands and then remembered the crumpled paper within it.

She looked at the words "_That was all." _ He didn't remember, he didn't care, he was happy leading a blissful life with Hinamori and Earth division work.

Even though, it nagged in her mind, she knew how difficult HT could be in expressing himself, he had the self- restraint of a monk. Maybe for some unavoidable reason, he hadn't …She then hit her head a couple of times; why must she invent excuses for some one who hadn't bothered to check whether or not she was okay for the last four-going-on-five months!

It was better this way, she was much more calm and settled within herself with the man who stood before her. Maybe, it will take sometime to completely purge the other from her system and actually fall in love with Byakuya. But this was the last call.

She slipped her hand into his, and he said, " Do you know what this means?"

She placed her other hand on his arm and leaned on him, with downcast eyes, and said, "I do." Her lips were trembling.

----------------------------------------------

Next Up: A Fight


	24. A Fight

**Chapter XXIV: A Fight**

Room 7: Division 12

Shinigami 1: I can't stand it, why do we have to guard this thing!!?? I wanted to go down to the "Zombie" (A/N: A bar). I heard they have a new bar-girl there.

Shinigami 2: Tsk! Tsk! When are you going to learn? Last one you hung out with had a husband who was the 17th seat in the 11th Division. You were almost slaughtered by him. The one before that, was a guy. Don't let your d--- pull you to every chick across town, man!

1: Ughh! Don't remind me… I almost got my a-- rammed! He was one horny bastard!

2: Heh! Heh!

1: Shhh, did you hear something?

2: ...No.

1: Man, this thing, this job gives me the creeps! Imagine -- they had to have a morgue in Soul Society!

2: Yeah, with one single body! A soul 'body' stays maximum three days but this one won't disappear! It's been three months, hasn't it?

1: Yep, do you think it's the Zanpakutou that killed him, that made it like this? Whose was it? Kuchiki-Taichou?

2: Dunno; Mayuri-Taichou had been researching it day and night, but… I don't think...

1: Hey, how do you-

2: Hehe! I keep my ears open.

1: Baka, you are gonna be found out one of these days. You will then--

2: I saw it!

1: What?...What's it like?

2: It's a boy.

1: Say no further. Suddenly, I am not interested.

2: Wanna know some tidbits?...Come on, that thing is pretty like a girl.

1: I have no interest in pretty faces with no holes. Dead ones at that!

2: Pshaw!...Listen, this…

1: Hey, you gay or what? …Or maybe sick?

2: Nope, I am just curious. This is interesting!

1: Ah, there you go…OK, drone on.

2: Hmmm, well, that body had a mark on its chest, which appeared... I think maybe five hours after the boy died. The 'corpse' would not disintegrate; neither would the mark disappear, so Mayuri-Taichou smuggled it in…before it got destroyed. Officially, no one knows that this corpse is still around besides us few in 12th Division and maybe the General.

1: Oh! That's why they made us sign those papers…what was it called…pledge of confidentiality.

2: Yep, that's why. We are pretty much paid for keeping our mouths shut.

1: Hmmm, I thought guarding something like that was pretty easy. And who gives a damn, whether the body disappears or not? Though it _is_ odd.

2: You see, another thing...that that mark is growing.

1: Growing, after its dead!?! That means it's not, right? Dead, I mean.

2: No, it is definitely dead! And yesterday, I overheard Mayuri-Taichou say it seemed to have reached its final stage.

1: What has?

2: The mark. And know what? I saw it!

1: The boy or the mark?

2: Stupid, both!

1: O-okay, what did it look like?

2: It was spread all over his chest. The pattern was very unique...but…hey, did you see that?

1: What? See what?

2: Over there!

Shinigami 2 ran over to the window, where he thought he saw a shadow.

2: Hmmm, was it my imagination? Hey, what are you doing? We can't go in!!

1: (Wagging his finger, beckoning the other one) C'mere; was the body supposed to be on that gurney?

2: Yes, it is and we aren't... Wha???...it's gone!

Shinigami 2 came in, searched thoroughly, and then gulped before shouting, "RAISE THE ALARM!"

Some other shinigami guards rushed in after some minutes and frantically starting searching for any intruder.

2: (huffing)…Who could run off with a body??

1: (sweat dropping) Somebody is gonna be mighty pissed about this!

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Mihiru's diary_: Ramblings of a school girl._

_Monday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a mixed day for me. I am depressed but a bit happy also._

_Which one do I mention first? Let me get over with the sad one first. _

_Kouseki-kun has a girlfriend. _

_And I saw her. _

_She is older than him!! Awwwww!! Why do older women get hold of younger guys like him. Aren't there any tall-dark-and-handsome older men for them!!!!!!!?? She doesn't look much older,mostlybecause she is very short! Shorter than me, heh! She doesn't suit him, she calls him so familiarly "Shirou-kun." Weird nick name for the first name of Akihiko. How could she???? OK, calm down, Mihi, calm down. All is not lost. I can still try. I mean, its not right for a teenager to hook up with an older woman. He might be tricked by her…._

_But what do I do if he only goes for older women? No, no….I cant think like that… I will try my best… I still have a chance…. Yes, he promised me to tutor me!!! He's agreed to come to my home, also…. Yatta!!_

_Ohh!! I better get a new dress, but won't that be too obvious? Hmm, I think I will wear that blue dress I have, but what if he hates blue? What colour do you think he likes? That day he wore black inner T-shirt with an open white shirt. So maybe a white dress, what do you think? Hmmmm….. _

_Love _

_Mihi_

_Wednesday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I couldn't write yesterday. I wasn't feeling well. But I will write it down now._

_Lots of things happened yesterday. Some boys from a different school came that day. This was towards the afternoon. Our class was having Phys Ed. Class. I could see them from the track ground; the boys from the other school were talking to Tsukasa while the other guys were cowering in the background. I knew this day would come! Someday, his team mates would quit him; they would betray him. They don't have his courage. I had told him that time and time again. But he would never listen to me!! _

_I ran from the playground towards the gate. This had to happen! Someday, someone much bigger and stronger than Tsukasa would come and challenge him. I told him not to pick up fights, especially out of school. Those guys were big! They didn't look bright enough to be college students but they did look old enough to be. They were like hooligans! All bulgingly muscled, stained with old cuts and stitches._

_I could understand why others were cowering behind. The tallest among the hoodlums was about seven feet tall!!! _(A/N: She's exaggerating!)

_I was really scared for Tsukasa, and I told him to stop. He would normally stop whenever I told him to before. But it was different today. He seemed really angry for some reason. When I shouted at him, he just told me, "Why do you care? " He didn't wait for me to answer. He just jumped at them. But they had weapons!!! He's just a teenager, how could he even think of fighting these grown up men??? They were oversized!_

_They were beating him up after sometime. So horrible! I couldn't help him. He was being battered right in front of me, but he kept getting up. If I was strong like Hideaki or Isamu, I would have done something to help him…but I am just a girl! Even the teacher was watching and not moving, and I wondered why. But then I saw Meena. She is from a different class... why was she there then?_

_She is supposed to be related to the director of the school. I always heard rumors that she controlled many things in school, but I never believed it. I think I know now that it's true. And she is cruel; she whispered something in the ear of the teacher and he didn't budge to report it to the principal. _

"_Isn't it against the rules to fight many-to-one?"_

_Then I realized Kouseki-kun wasn't there before. He had just come in from behind. He stood in front of the others, hands in pocket._

_He looked very serious._

_One of the bastards challenged him and he simply said, "Ready when you are!"_

_I think I was torn between helping Tsukasa get up and watching in dread that yet another guy I know would face the same rough treatment. _

_Kouseki-kun looked very puny in front of them. I have never seen him fight though, and I have seen most boys fight in our school. At that moment, I worried that he might not know how to fight. But…he did, though he actually didn't look like he was strong enough to…I mean they looked huge, compared to him!_

_But somehow...I felt it would be OK. It's in his bearing, the way he carries himself. Something about him makes you feel he could easily take command of a situation, that he could defeat anyone without any effort. He might be the negotiating kind...though it would be hard to imagine anyone reasoning with those brutes!_

_And you know what? That day, I discovered something new about him, and it was this: __I have__never ever seen anyone fight like that._

_One crazed __bald guy from their group suddenly charged at Kouseki-kun; he had a wooden sword in his hand. At that moment, I was scared that Kouseki-kun would not manage to dodge it. But he did__**…easily**_

_After that, it was the most remarkable scene I have ever witnessed in my life. Such fluid movements, so fast and beautiful, like he could predict his opponent's next move. _(A/N: Of course, HT won't shunpo in public, in front of humans, will he?) _ He actually drove the other guy mad and exhausted, repeatedly dodging him, without breaking a sweat, hands never leaving his pockets. He didn't even strike the guy. _

_Then another guy got mad and also charged at him. Kouseki-kun then swiveled around him, to end up behind him, all in one step. And then I think, but am not sure, that he snapped his fingers right under the skull of the second guy. It only looked like a small finger-tap on the back of the neck…but that guy was out cold!!!! __**Really**__!!! He landed with a huge thud!_

_The first guy settled down on his knees, whether it was cuz he was tired or really scared, I don't know...but he didn't move towards Kouseki-kun._

_You should have seen the faces of the others in his group. Big men, their faces drawn in sudden fear. But it wasn't over yet. A third guy then lunged at him; it was the biggest guy. What enormous muscle he had, and his hand was huge! It almost hid the knife that he had secreted in it. _

_I was scared for Kouseki-kun. Before I knew what I was doing, I realized I was running towards them. I think I heard Tsukasa calling me from behind, "No! Mihiru!" now that I think about it._

_I was getting close to them when I felt a blast of wind from out of nowhere suddenly lift me off my feet and land me a few feet away from where I was. The wind was odd because I didn't land with a thud, but it sort of carried me and placed me gently (on my butt) on the ground. It must have looked weird, but I doubt anyone saw me._

_They were watching Kouseki-kun who ducked, when the hand with the knife reached him. He shot up one of his hands to lay the palm flat on the wrist of the huge guy, and with one leg stretched apart on the ground, swerved the colossal creature right around_. (A/N: he shifted his centre of gravity to disrupt the balance of the attacker) _ Really!! You don't believe me? Then with his outstretched leg trailing in, Kouseki-kun tripped that guy who lost his balance and landed on the ground, on his back, from where Kouseki-kun had smoothly side stepped away just a few seconds ago. His eyes were rounded with a stunned expression (I think) to find he was suddenly seeing the sky instead of land and his opponent._

_I think this is what Tsukasa had meant by "plan your moves and design the choreography of your fight" when he tried to teach me a few defensive moves back in middle school. But would you believe it's possible if I say all this happened in two minutes? Kouseki-kun predicted and designed moves in less than two minutes!!!?? No, that would be freaky. But, oh no, I am not done yet!!_

_Kouseki-kun placed his foot on the big guy's neck (he was flat on the ground, you see), and said, "I will crush your neck if you don't tell your men to leave."_

_The other guys didn't even need telling, they just fled. The first guy picked up the unconscious second guy, by placing his arm around his neck and beat a fast retreat with him._

_Then, Kouseki-kun lifted his leg and…it was so funny, seeing that enormous beast stumble as he ran away. He started yelling names back at Kouseki-kun like, "Bakemono!" _(A/N: This is 'Monster' in Japanese) _ He does seem to have...super human power._

_I guess we were all shocked. We were all silent until I heard someone clapping. It was Meena. Everyone started clapping then. _

_I never condone fighting, never have before, never will. But Tsukasa had asked me when I lectured him before, how do you not fight, when someone strikes you? That day, I got my answer. Fight like Kouseki-kun! _

_Something else...I was walking past Meena, helping Tsukasa (he was limping a little) to the nurse's office even though he cribbed like a child. She said something probably meant for Tsukasa, "Thank you for the nice display. I never know why you go so easy on them. But anyway, it goes to show you, captains aren't useless without their Zan---- ". I didn't quite catch the last word. I even asked Tsukasa what she meant. He told me that the witch loves babbling. He always called her a witch between us. But he also always interferes into situations to save her. Why?_

_I don't understand. I think there are many things I don't know. There are many mysterious things going on here for the last six months. There wasn't any fighting before. I don't usually mention all the fighting because I never have to be a part of it. Someone once told me that someone important from the three groups was protecting me. It couldn't be Hideaki or Isamu, could it? I heard Isamu has a crush on me, but he is…not what I can take as a boyfriend. (He has the biggest nose in Seijo High!! Really, and its very round too, makes him look like a dodo.)_

_Or … it couldn't be Tsukasa, could it? He is just a childhood friend; why would he go to such lengths to protect me? What if he...what if he likes me? He isn't bad looking...in fact, many of my friends think he is cool and handsome in a 'bad boy' sort of way. I don't see it… he just always looks the same to me. _

_Aahh! I will think about it later._

_Oh yes, Kouseki-kun told me he could come next Saturday if that was OK, but not before that. And I bought a new white dress too!! Ah well, I will make sure Saturday morning will be memorable. Tee-hee!!!_

_Love _

_Mihi._

_------------------- _

Next Up: Contact


	25. Contact

Thanks to LilBrokenDolly for beta-ing my chapter though she is busy. Bestoluc with your prospect! I suppose its getting lame now. The next one will be the last for a while coz my duty is calling with emergency lights on, and a shrill but loud Siren. Heh heh! Nowhere to run, now. Please enjoy..**  
**

**Chapter XXV: Contact**

Atsushi let out a low wolf whistle as Hitsugaya sat on his chair emblazoning his name on a paper behind the chair. A make-up man approached him with "some touch-up" but Hitsugaya shot him an icy glance which suggested "Don't bug me." The make-up guy retreated with an "I guess you look OK."

"I can't believe you just posed with Vera Craig. Honestly, man, I have never seen such a babe!"

Hitsugaya looked at him out of the side of his eye. He had put two-and-two together and deduced that it was Atsushi who had met Hinamori with the envelope that day.

He wanted to say, "What's with all this overawed look, when you yourself brought this calamity on me?". He then thought the better of it and put a stopper on this train of thought.

He simply shrugged.

Atsushi made a face at the latter's indifference, "How can you be so normal beside her? You must be really daft or plain immune to female charms."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow to his suggestion and then looking at the beautiful, internationally acclaimed female specimen, wondered why he never really looked at any other woman here nor was he even the slightest bit affected by the beauty of any model or actress he had posed with or seen up close within these few days of a whirlwind career. The contract had him cramming shoots with school and office work. He was indeed a reservoir of energy to put up with the combination of Hinamori's whim and his infallible dedication to his work.

"I have a girl friend."

"Huh? No harm to look at least. I mean, have you ever seen _anyone_ more _gorgeous_ or _lovelier_ than her? And her amazing rack!?"

Hitsugaya looked back at the celebrated model, watching people fawn over her. It wasn't quite a new sight to him. He had seen this before...but that was in the past.

He said, in barely a whisper, "Perhaps, I have."

Then, it occurred to him, now that he had some slack, and the so-called troublemaker was here….

"By the way, what's the deal with you distributing my phone number?"

"Uh? Hey, I was just passing by..."

"You met Hinamori and you extracted it from her."

"D-did she tell you that??"

"Nope, but it's clear as day. "

"Damn! Oh, ok ok, I confess, don't look at me like that! ….but seriously she has quite a way with you. You don't get swayed by the abundant offers all the high profile people that called you but when she says a word…"

"Shut your trap! What's your motive?"(Atsushi: You like oxymorons?)

"Ah! That's easy, I am pimping you."

"WHAT???"

"Man, …(getting down to pose) your eyes send shivers down my spine!...," Hitsugaya looked daggers at him. "Alright, alright, on a more serious note…the truth is Oonishi is quite smitten with you. He's been hankering for you since the day he clapped his eyes on you. He told me to track you down, but boy, are you hard to track down! Sheer luck, I got to meet your girl---woman-- down at the nail salon…(HT: You do your nails!!??) part of being beautiful, you know…Anyway, don't you think you could be very famous in this industry? This chance won't come again, you know…..you might grow up to look pretty grisly, especially once your beard grows and all, not to mention chest hair!"

"Your effrontery astounds me."

Not a bit put off by Hitsugaya's jab, Atsushi continued, "Hey, buddy o' mine, hear me out…OK, how about I treat you to some chow while explainin' what you're gonna miss?"

"I am not a kid."

"Come on, pal. Take a look down there, see that ramen stand? That babe there bails out the most amazing ramen in z district!"

"I told you I am not--"

His mobile's jingle interrupted their dialogues. Hitsugaya fished it out of his pocket and without glancing at the screen, just answered, "Yeah?"

The other party did not speak at first, and Hitsugaya drew up his eyebrows.

He could vaguely sense someone, but didn't repeat or probe, just said in the lowest volume, after a pause, without realising he did, his tongue barely touching the inside of his mouth to spell out the syllables.

"Mah- Mat-su-mo-to?"

At the other end, "Tai-taichou?"

------------------------

A teenage boy was playing sudoku on his _i_-pod; it was his 34th game, and even though he was listening to a supposedly peppy number, his face was as expressionless as if he were brain dead.

"Azimuth, Chika is booooored. Chika wants to go out.", a 6 year old pig-tailed, girl chimed in. She had large eyes that looked like they might almost pop out.

"Not just yet, Chika. "

Azimuth was sitting on the chair by a huge glass pane that showed the city lights and gave a picturesque view of one of the poshest areas around. It was the artificial beauty of the city night. They were up on the 20th floor of one of the most lavish hotels in K-city, on a par in level with the tallest buildings around, and surpassing in grandeur.

Chika had just finished playing with her colouring book that lay on the carpeted floor. A bunch of crayons were scattered by her side; most were broken but none of them were used, except for the red crayon. It seemed she preferred that shade. All the figures in the drawing book were coloured red.

Presently, there was a knock on the door. Azimuth got up and opened the door. Outside stood a brown skinned tall man. He looked athletic, and had dark wavy, silky hair with dull greenish eyes. He looked extremely surprised or was it an awed look?

"M-Master? It's really—you really are here!" He smiled with an effusive enthusiasm touching his face.

"Welcome, Vivek. Come in; was it a tiresome trip?" Now , Azimuth's face looked kinder as some life seemed to have finally come into it.

"No, no…it was not trying at all. I came as soon as I heard the news."

"When will the others be here?"

"Boris will be here in three hours and Kwan in two. Nuno, Damien, Zende and the others will reach tomorrow….. I can't believe it, that you were left alone…how long-- "

"It's been only an hour. My boy has run off to run some errands. He will be back soon."

"Hmph!" Chika pouted, "And Azimuth has been stuck to a game for an hour. Didn't play with Chika at all!"

Vivek had then noticed the child folding her hands, standing just up to his thigh, face scrunched up obstinately.

"Who is this?" he almost said, what was this thing, but he was habitually polite.

Azimuth looked down to the little figure and said, " My little genie."

--------------------------------------

"Is it just me or is the one you brought in this time freakishly good looking and awfully young?" the woman, adorned with a scarf on her head hissed to Atsushi who was stirring the contents of his bowl moodily waiting for HT to finish his call. She was looking at the white-haired boy who turned his back to them, as if trying to hide his face from them.

"I see you still use weird terms, Kiri.", Atsushi commented without looking up from his bowl, as he sat on the stool by the table of the stand.

"Looks pretty engrossed ... girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

Atsushi had pulled HT to the stand, who didn't resist as he seemed absorbed in his telephonic conversation ….. maybe he was listening, or so Atsushi thought, due to the fact that HT didn't utter a word after the initial discourse.

-------

Next Up: Aikawarazu


	26. Aikawarazu

Thanks Lilbrokendolly for beta-ing!!

**Chapter XXVI: ****Aikawarazu**

Matsumoto was puzzled at first at the unexpectedly manlier voice from the other end of the line. It gave rise to numerous thoughts in her head.

Her mind was filling up with a sudden comprehension that it was indeed Hitsugaya, and he had grown a bit more during the last few months.

It was naturally followed by her visualisation

……….. he would be taller,

…………..his face would be leaner,

……………..his gaze would be ---

"_Mah- Mat-su-mo-to?"_

She caught her breath at the whisper of her name, and responded instinctively, to be met with silence.

She cradled the mobile phone, tilting her head, closing her eyes, listening to his silence. This transmission was a long awaited connection between the two. She could almost feel his breath through it.

Presently, she heard, "Go on." Hitsugaya was speaking very softly as if he didn't want anyone else to hear what he was saying.

Matsumoto opened her eyes, "Hmm..?"

"Go on…… I want to listen to your voice."

_You are cruel, Hitsugaya-kun, you are cruel. Why do you keep away for so long, and then once I resolve myself to forget you, you say something that makes me forget my anger? _

But these feelings are just one-sided, she thought. It was not new to her. She was experienced with that. However, experience had never taught her that even the perfect Hitsugaya could make her suffer the same way the imperfect Gin had . perhaps even more so, since the expectations were different. She had to learn it the hard way.

She had to break the cycle!

She forced a cheerful air, "Kon-ni-chi-wa Taichou!" she yelled loudly into the mouthpiece, determined to ignore the atmosphere and Hitsugaya's "petty" concern that was etched in his voice; she would have no more of this.

"Ogenki desu-ka? Nani wo shite iru no?" (How are you? What are you doing?)

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the impact of her loud voice as he drew the handset away, instinctively or was it by habit ?

Then a nostalgic feeling caught him; a smile crept onto his lips and his eyes softened with a slight ..longing. He willed himself to breathe evenly as he replaced the cell phone against his ear.

It wasn't a place to jump out in joy, was it? Strangers were watching him.

"Nothing important," the usual answer falling into place, but then unexpectedly, " How—what-- I mean..." The truth was, he wasn't mentally prepared to actually take her call…

God! He was nervous! He couldn't form proper words.

This woman who was his constant companion for the last 7 years or so,(barring the last few months) during which he never had failed an opportunity to remonstrate this effusive goof-ball. Yet after just a few months, it felt so awkward to talk to her, but still so lilting,…so necessary….so significant to him, and it brought with it a gale of feelings that rushed through him now. A slight expectation that the gap had been made up somehow…..

"Taichou--…?...Could it be...that you are...", she seemed distinctly mystified.

"Heh?" he drew his breath. Could she sense his nervousness?

"... in the toilet??"

" _(silence)_" Poof! Mood killer!

"What….are…you….saying….Matsumoto??", he sounded like someone who had just experienced the anti-climax of a comedy turned tragedy.

Is there nothing that could not escape her mouth?

No, this was the authentic Matsumoto, alright. There was never any need of passwords between them. Her comments vouched for her.

"No, no it's quite alright, Taichou. You can pee in peace. I don't mind the sound, it's actually the smell that bothers me…but that's okay too since we are on the phone…"

Hitsugaya almost winced at her frankness. She hadn't changed. All his most personal matters were open to criticism and discussion to her and he was still the singular target of her wacko suggestions and comments.

"Mat-su-mo-to, I am in front of a _ramen_ stand."

"Oh! …So…the loo is in front of the ramen---"

"Look, can we get to the main point here?" he scowled at her dilly-dally manner of conversing.

"Aww, Taichou! You are so mean! Your cute Fukutaichou calls you up after so long and this is how you treat her?"

"Then speak more _sensibly_…and _responsibly._"

"How rude! I was! _That_ was a possible situation..."

"Let's skip that."

"Huh? So you weren't. OK, then I think you are – SCUBADIVING!"

"Heh? Are we playing a guessing game here? And of all the things in the world, scuba diving!!???? Do you even know what it means?"

"N-ope!" she happily admitted.

Hitsugaya could imagine her ear to ear smile from her voice and remembered how her eyes twinkled mischievously, reflecting her willful portrayal of ignorance when she would commit such acts to lift his spirits in the past.

His lips parted to display his white teeth in a small grin, and he tilted his head, touching his fingers of his other hand to his forehead to cover his eyes distractedly.

_**This woman!!!!**_

"Aikawarazu," he murmured. She always knew how to break a tense atmosphere.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yes, Taichou! I checked the records of those two humans you mentioned."

"Hm? So fast? How did you get permission so soon? You need a captain's backing for that--"

"Well, one captain offered to help me."

"But still it's quick." He wondered whether it was Shunsui or even Ukitake who helped her.

"That guy Oonishi Raiden, his file is pretty big so I might have to send you an MMS."

"Do that. What about the other one?"

"That is actually a bit problematic. I found it alright. With a lot of trouble."

"Then, what's the problem? Is it under higher security or classified?"

"Well — I was under the impression you wanted me to look in the living section only."

-----------------------------------------------

Ukitake looked at Shunsui with concerned eyes.

"I am surprised Sensei kept this away from us." Between these old friends, they called the General "Sensei".

"Hehe! I could hardly believe Sousuke would leave without some other stuff hidden somewhere...he's a sly one, that one," Shunsui commented.

"I wasn't talking about that, I was.."

"Who cares? Besides, its not like you didn't have your suspicions…with the rebellion."

"Hmmm, yes. But to think Mayuri was the only one privy to this, I was wondering whether we had somehow lost the old man's good will."

"Hey, hey, you are much too old now to get caught up in teacher's preferences...besides, Sensei isn't too happy with him now. Serves him right, wouldn't ya say? An' here I was wonderin' why he got cocky all of a sudden during the past few months."

Ukitake let it go with a sigh.

"I guess we start with a boom now."

"Yep."

"What do we have?"

"A missing body, Hitsugaya's report, and Rukia's message."

Ukitake furrowed his brows, "You think one of them connects to the other."

"Right now, I think they are all, individually, pretty coincidental, so they all have to be connected."

"Aren't you getting hasty?"

"Nope. I am very sure I am right."

----------------

"So that's how it is," Hitsugaya gathered.

Suddenly, Matsumoto heard dial tone. The line was cut off.

After getting a message that the phone was switched off, she quit retrying and clicked the cancel button.

She then stared at the open tiny jewellery case on the table beside her. For the last few minutes, she had almost forgotten that she was engaged.

------------

A/N: Won't be writing after this, at least for quite a while.Thanks for readin till here.


	27. Buried in the Sands I

(Okay, this part is a sort of filler but I don't quite intend to update it very soon but I will try.

You are open to surmise this prose in whatever way, however you want.

This part is very, very similar to a Korean Manhwa called 'Threads of Time' which most of you might have not read, if you have, you can skip this part.

Warning: mentions of rape, gore might follow in the next chappie for which I make no promises, I am sorry, I am being so harsh, but 'writer's block' and 'duty calls' are going strong!)

Btw, there is no logic in the naming of the chapters, so just ignore it if you don't find any sense in it.

Lillbrokendolly, sorry I dint ask you to beta-read this! If you like this filler, then I will ask for your help for the next chappie…..whenever that's gonna be.

**Chapter XXVII: ****Buried in the Sands I**

A small figure was sprawled on the dirty floor. His thin neck and feet and hands were heavily chained to the wall. His dark matted hair was all messy and sweaty, and his boyish face was bruised in a way that would horrify any mother let alone his…..if humanity indeed exist in that age. It was the age of barbarians.

The boy had been starved for about two weeks and was almost on his last tether. He lay unmoving in the dark room. Only the sunlight through a narrow, barred window permitted some possible vision in the room. There was the shadow of a teenage girl interrupting this luminiscence. Reddish hair with listless blue eyes that reflected not a single ounce of human emotion looked at the wretched figure wondering for a strange moment, how could this one be so small in figure? A man to reckon with in future, no doubt,... if indeed this creature would manage to survive.

It was a desert country, the life was harsh. The people were desperate and hungry and knew no proper law. They believed in the strongest, which was for now a rebelling savage warrior tribe that came from the west. The boy was picked up by the leader's favourite for his own malicious pleasure to victimize and use as a 'plaything'.

Normally, boys his age were murdered without a second thought. not excluding their family. The last living heir of the protestor who dared stood against the invader, swearing loyalty to the king who did not spare even his most insignificant amateur troops to save their village. He was captured at age 5 and had to experience his sister and mother being raped in front of his eyes, afterwards killed. He did not manage to miss the beheading of his father by the leader of the tribe. His life were spared for the odd luck that he had. His startlingly green eyes. alien to his kind and apparently a novelty to the foreign, uncivilized invaders too.

The boy was told by his noble-born mother from since he could remember that these eyes signified great destiny. It drew attention to him wherever he went. He had grown quite proud of it until his fateful experience made him learn to curse it. For he was left alone to live on for it, tortured for 5 years by Maguen (the leader's favourite), a particularly cruel youth. Spartan, strong and relentless. Greed and lust personified this satanic youth.

The girl was a sole survivor from another village from a foreign country, captured and gang-raped at nine, nonetheless, somehow survived the war to land up in this tribe- The Moruken. In the language of the barbarians, 'Moruken' meant 'desert survivor'. A clan of warriors reminiscent of Chengiz Khan. She had trained for 5 years as a warrior, until she came in front of the eyes of Maguen, caught his fancy and now was like a privileged second to him. she was very young, about 15. but her face especially her eyes showed maturity beyond her years. It doesn't necessarily mean she was kind and generous. It just meant that she knew enough not to sympathize.

She stumbled upon Maguen's precious object by mistake. This boy.

Maguen had a sadistic pleasure, as befitted his tribe to play with 'toys'. Fights-to-the-death between them, was his favourite show in his past time. Somehow, this was the longest survivor. Always pitted against someone years older than him, this waif always managed to survive by the skin of his teeth. There was also his odd way of fighting. Maguen had a fascinating admiration of the talent and the durability of this particular toy. Which is why the boy was named by him, as 'Hirou' . The boy himself did not remember his real name. 'Hirou' meant cat in the Moruken language. They also believed that cat had many lives, except instead of 9 lives, they knew it as 99 lives.

The girl, however knew her real name, but took up an alias, long enough to consider it her real name. her taken name was ' Angi' which simply meant red.

She was often privy to Maguen gruesome pleasure, often seeing the victor of these desperate fights display the opponent's severed head as a sign of their victory.

In one such fights, she discovered that one of the fighters was of a different type than she had ever seen or Maguen ever took under his wing. So very small, tousled hair, not washed for days, torn clothes not replaced for years, the emaciated face of the wraith, and the enormous, venomous, surprisingly determined emerald eyes that gave the rest of his appearance a whole new character.

She realised from the first fight, his fighting style was not normal. He fought with desperation like all the others, no doubt, but his fast movements revealed a genius in the making, a perfect tiny machine of fighting. No flaws, no openings in his fights, his agility, his godspeed, all his strikes, mainly with jumping-on-kicks carried an unexpected power. His eyes changed too. But it required her a second experience to see his fight, to ascertain that his moves were very calculated and never thoughtlessly salvo-ed. His calculations were reflected in his eyes.

If Maguen didn't have such a stronghold in the tribe, Hirou might have gained better living conditions…..within the savage grounds of what was considered permissible to a slave.

But Maguen was like a gold miner who wanted his gold to grow on its own, he didn't let Hirou have any comfort till as long as he could. The boy's persistence to survive kept him alive to the near death starvation and constant 'play-fights'. He had tried to run away twice, within being 6 years of age; after the second incident, he was always kept chained in between fights, heavily guarded by his burly henchmen. Hirou decided after that he would have to look for an opportunity to run away when he was at least teenager.

Angi, for the first time in her morbid life, found a spark of interest in life. This boy, with an indomitable desire to live. That flashed in his eyes when this boy stroked the finishing blow, always through the opponent's heart, Instant death. His winning spree won him the privilege to never cut off the head and brandish it like a trophy like all the other Champions. He was spared of paying this horrific form of respect. But the most interesting part to her was the fact that the bloodless, heartless Maguen was soft enough on this pet enough to never pit him against the strongest of the fighters. Which might attribute to his current life span.

She came back in the night to the imprisoned, haggard child's confinement which was actually a separate hut from the rest. The invaders had finally let go of their nomadic ways, and were getting settled in more permanent styled hovels.

Angi stared a bit more at the sprawled figure, wondering how this waif could be useful in her line of matters. Trying to discern the figure despite the dark. She then judged it might be too problematic and moved from the window when she heard him stir.

The wasted figure stirred and groaned in agony of either starvation or maybe pain from his still raw wounds. After some time, fragmented words from his lips revealed he was thirsty.

It was a trivial thing for her to cut the bars and slip in. She did not know why she did it. Perhaps, it was the beginning of the signs that she would go against her master.

She took her pouch out and brought it to his parched lips, 'Drink', she said in her flat tone.

Hirou was not conscious of her or the mouth of the water pouch. She would not try a second time.

She pulled the pouch away when she saw his parched lips moving soundlessly.

She cocked her head watching him, her face as expressionless as always.

She then pulled him on his back, his chains clanging slightly, not loud enough to call back the guards, who were boozing under the night sky away from the imprisoned slave-prized-fighter.

She sipped some of the precious liquid and drained her reservoir into the tortured boy's open mouth. After the second mouth-to-mouth feeding, he felt the moisture enough to sensitize himself to gulp it. He still did not open his eyes.

This time, this boy might not survive. Maguen was currently angry with the kid. Hirou this time did not kill the opponent. It was not that opponent was not strong. But for the simple, foolish reason, that the opponent was a woman.

Hirou stopped right before the final strike, threw his weapon and walked away from the arena despite the fact that Maguen was screaming at his back, mortified by the incredulous looks of the other spectators.

The leader who was there at the time, for one of those rare times, he attended, commented before he left, " You have been feeding your dog meat instead of dry bones. Soon, he will ask for wine."

Maguen was furious while Angi was secretly enjoying the rebel's spectacle. The downside was that, this time, he might really kill the boy.

By abandoning him.

Angi waited, not one to interfere ..she waited for 13 days. On the 14th day, she came to check whether he was indeed dead.

Now, she knew he wasn't. she had just revived him. perhaps prolonged his tortuous journey to his imminent death. His pain did not matter to her. Only that mattered to her, was that he was one of the very, very few of the surviving slaves picked up from victimized villages. For now, he was the youngest of them. She would pick up no weaklings. She had let some die.

But this boy, this cat eyed survivor with 99 lives perhaps might serve something to the mini rebellion she was secretly building up.

She had to be extremely careful. Such brash action as to enter the room through the barred window, cutting the iron bars was very unlike her. She did not even recall ever having a younger brother to call upon an uncharacteristic empathy in her.

"I will have you pay for this with all your 99 lives."

She replaced the bars with wax as a glue and regularly visited every night.

Maguen had lost interest in Hirou and apparently was too busy to pay attention to Angi. For Maguen, Hirou might have become a corpse-turned-to-dust by now.

After a few nights, Angi crept in, finding the unmoving figure lying on the ground, today, in the appropriate position of on his back. She looked closely at his face, shifting herself over him with her hand as support. Suddenly, she felt a skeletal hand grasp her wrist.

She was too used to surprises to even gasp, she merely stared at his face, the eyelids have finally parted and she heard a weak voice rasp, " Who are you?"

So it's true then, like a real 'Hirou', this one's eyes shone in the dark. Maybe, he could even see in the dark.

" A friend.", her eyes looking as frozen as they did.

" You did not let me die."

"This boy", she thought, " isn't a boy anymore." she duly noted that he was being cautious but not a hint of fear was detected by her despite his vulnerable state.

"It is not your time to die yet", she said, " You still have something to do before you die."

The boy was now confused, perhaps his brain was finally getting a bit muddled expectedly after the initial surprised clear-headedness.

" W-what?"

She unclasps his hands which were like a crab's death grip but weaker now, as the boy was malnourished.

She laid his free hand on his chest, and picked herself to depart,

" Grow stronger and I shall tell you more. "

The boy didn't have the strength to call after her. After sometime, when he finally felt an urge to pick himself up, he spotted the piece of bread and a small pouch of water by his side.

The next few nights, she came, she brought more food. Nothing important was exchanged between them.

One night, however, she thought she would like to question what kept this boy sane for 5 long years. Despite in chains, he replied that until recently, he had a dream every night. In the dream, a woman was singing. He believed it was his mother. Her memory kept his heart alive.

She did not believe him, but it did not matter to her.

Perhaps the boy indeed had gone crazy. As long, as he served as a strong soldier for her cause, she would want no more of him.

------


	28. Buried in the Sands II

**Chapter XXVIII: ****Buried in the Sands II**

**( 10 days after their first meeting)**

Angi unknowingly always looked forward to their meetings. It was that unusual spark in her mind which she thought would never happen.…given all the things that she had gone through.

But this boy, with his clear eyes, had created that anomaly in her life, and she went back again and again to explore her intrigue.

Looks? Eyes? Determination?

What drew her to this pathetic toy of her sworn enemy? Sworn enemy, why? Because Maguen did not realise that he had ravished her in her vulnerable state, when she was underage, still a child….every moment of her horrible experience made her more determined to swear revenge on this son of Satan. She could not let go even after 5 years. And strangely enough, in this boy, she had found a comrade. She could not understand why...but this feeling was hidden (and forcibly so) as she was getting used to the first signs of chemistry.

Unexplainable attraction to someone…this was a completely alien concept to her. But still…this pull to the boy existed, as an unexplainable bond to her. She felt it deeply…..and she would never venture out to meet him until she suppressed this emotion to the utmost that she could.

At least the expression of it.

───────-

That night was the last night they met.

The next night, someone different came and unchained him.

Telling him to escape in the dead of the night.

What happened to the girl with the cornflower blue eyes who did not display a single emotion?

────────────

**( 13 days after their first meeting)**

The day he escaped was really hot, but he felt alive for the first time in his five years of miserable existence.

Hirou squinted at the first rays of the bright sunshine through the window of his hide-out, and wondered at his new life. It was sort of a new life to him. He had given up on life the moment he stepped out of the arena, with Maguen shouting at his back. It was an all-time-low for him and death was inevitable now.

After the whole tortuous saga, there was this sudden stranger who struck out of nowhere and revived him with a kiss of life.

Thanks to her, his life was prolonged. Thanks to her, he saw a new light, which could lead… God knows where, but wherever it was, it wouldn't be great. He was used to being disappointed. She wasn't the first person who attempted to be a saviour to his piteous fate. He never pitied himself, but he refused to die without a fight. But, always, he was always aware...every moment for the last five years and he expected it to be so for any subsequent years... Maguen would always hold so much untouchable power over him, and no amount of luck or intelligence or wit or strategy could defy this warlord and save his life, at least until he was somehow capable of extending his own influence.

Now that he had his full wits about him again, he sat down to mull over who this girl was, and how she fit into the bill of things with Maguen. He had heard that she was a woman of Maguen's, but he was associated with numerous females. Why would this one be special?

He detected that she might have a secret agenda, which was not surprising, but what did this have to do with him?

He closed his eyes as he drew back the messy hair that tickled his nose. He reminisced on the girl's features and thought:

"This one is different."

For the past five years he had never felt any affiliation, let alone a close one, to anyone but this female who had saved his life...even though at this point he sincerely hoped he could manage to dodge his own inclination towards her.

Nonetheless, she had her own plans, and he was interested to hear what they held for him. At this point, he did not care about his life any longer but just went where instinct guided him.

One of the nights, when his new friend visited him, he posed the significant query:

"Why me?"

She simply replied, "Because I see the same hate reflected in your eyes as I had hoped for."

So everyone hates Maguen. So what? What's the use of going against him for her?

He is her golden goose…even with all the sacrifices she had to make, he still was. It would be a disadvantage if he fell…unless she were aiming for something more...improbable. Something like taking over the Moruken, for example.

He gave a short sinister laugh when this thought popped in his mind. But after sometime, the utter possibility of this notion was inescapable to him, and he could not laugh it off any more.

He would have to ask her about this the next time they met.

They never did meet.

─────────

It was after four fugitive months that he came to know that the strange girl was dead. He did not shed a tear for her but the tidings of her death killed something inside of him... and he came back for the truth.

─────

Time was short, the experience was short. In the flash of the sword, he immediately understood it was all over. As Maguen's heavy sword severed his neck and his lids came shut with oncoming death, his mind unveiled so many revelations. …The day he died.

Had he been a tad more foolish, he would not have grasped the sacrifice she had made for him … and the idea of another human giving up their life for him…it compensated for a lot of things he had not known.

He had not known what went on underhandedly in his master's mind. Or his undertakings.

He had not known that Angi's cover had been blown and Maguen seeked to wash her treachery away with her blood. He had not known that when he was helped to escape by a new face, his benefactress was no longer of the living world. He had not known that, she, in a total departure from her norm….had given him a chance to escape.

**The truth…**

The truth was…Maguen always knew of her group, the small group she had organized. This extremely shrewd and crafty person, always eager to make anything into a game, bought all her comrades back. Big morals are words in a book. They do not exist in reality and certainly are not a part of a wretched slave's logic. That is just how life is.

It takes a huge fool to follow their morals or those of someone with boundless hope, but in real life, cowards are in abundance and Angi's time was running out. She was betrayed and killed by Maguen before Hirou's escape.

She had a faithful admirer who loved her unabashedly (yet unrequitedly) who swore to and executed the single thing she asked for before leaving this world.

He freed Hirou.

────────────

**(Aftermath…)**

As per history, the Moruken tribe did fall to the rebellion. And the tribe was reformed as the Grajen tribe. 'Grajen' meant 'Rebirth'.

The tribe was more peaceful afterwards and thanks to the current head of the Grajen, its uprising was contributed to by two martyrs who actually had no direct link to its success- the eternal tale of Hirou and Angi. The unfortunate lovers who never found consummation.

The current leader, who unrequitedly loved Angi, always believed that the first signs of her first love were for Hirou, that strange waif. But she died too young to even realise that he was her true love.


End file.
